


Don't leave me: Не оставляй меня

by pugs2014



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Sexual Assault, But he'll cut his hair eventually, Cancer, Coming Out, Depression, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Get ready to cry, Growing, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I dont know how to rate it, Is what i suggest, LONG HAIRED VIKTOR, Lots of it, Major Character Death(s), Making Out, Might Have A Happy Ending, Multi, Oh geez this is now even darker than planned, Panic Attacks, Past Domestic Violence, Previously That Spark Of Life, Read the first Chapter First, So please read the notes for potential mature content, Story starts at viktor being 13 and Yuuri at 12, The summary is terrible, i guess, instead of the summary, like really heavy, slow burn?, they get older as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugs2014/pseuds/pugs2014
Summary: Viktor stayed at the hospital, beacuse of his Mother's work.But Viktor did enjoy staying in the hospital. He would meet fellow children, adults, and old people who were all cheerful. He learned about their stories, about their dreams and ambitions.But one day he meets Yuuri, a gorgeous boy, that stays at the hospital.Together they will go through challenges and diffculties, discovering who they trully are, who they want to be, and will discover the horrible side of the world when it comes to same sex relationships and lethal dieases.





	1. Meeting

“Vitya, I need you to watch out for Makkachin, last time he entered into a patient’s room that was allergic to dogs,” Viktor’s mom, Anastasia, warned looking intently at his son’s eyes.  
Viktor was clutching his dog’s leash, not wanting another scape of the brown poodle. Viktor was merely 13 and he was already one of the most beautiful kids according to those who saw him. He had this sliver hair, which was long and put up in a pony tail that swished as he walked. His eyes were crystal blue almost resembling the lovely ocean. His body was a little small for his age, but his mother always assured him that he would grow into a strong physique.  
Viktor was a smaller male version of her mom, the only difference being that Anastasia had a beauty mark under her right eye, and that her hair was now in a braid pushed to the side.  
“Mama, I promise that I’ll watch over Makkachin!” The child cheered.  
“Da, then I’ll get going,” Anastasia announced as she patted her son’s head and left.  
Viktor’s mom was a doctor, a very famous at that. She lived her life in the hospital, working hours and hours of stressful operations, surgeries and checkups. Viktor was forced to accompany his mom since he had no other person who could take care of him. Most nannies after hearing how much time they would spend with the kid, they declined and made up an excuse. And so Viktor spent his days in the hospital.  
After school he went there, walking, because of the short distance between the two buildings.  
But Viktor did enjoy staying in the hospital. He would meet fellow children, adults, and old people who were all cheerful. He learned about their stories, about their dreams and ambitions. But at the end of the day Viktor always remembered why this people were here.  
They only had to options: A) A small injury or a non-lethal disease or b) the whole contrary. That option was the only reason why Viktor hated going to this hospital.  
Yes, he could make friends and enjoy the time, but they would be gone as the time passed…  
It wasn’t fair.  
Viktor walked with, Makkachin by his side, strolling through the white painted walls with a streak of light blue in the middle.  
The brown poodle was fairly calm for today, not even sniffing the floor, or whining at Viktor.

 

They spent the morning like that, it was a Saturday and as a miracle the hospital was quite calm with very few people in the emergency room.  
The silver head glided towards a bending machine at the very last of the corridor. Because Viktor was not watching, Makkachin was able to dash out of Viktor’s grasp and ran into the next corridor.  
“дерьмо,” Viktor muttered as he ran after the dog who ran as fast as flash.  
Viktor bolted after the dog, but soon it was out of his view. He looked frantically to all directions, and then kept walking eeking at every door and corner to see any sign of the dog.  
“Mama’s going to be so pissed!” Viktor thought in a worry.  
He was sure that the dog was lost, and that he would be punished by his mom, by either not letting him bring the pup into the hospital or taking away his new Nintendo console.  
That was until he heard a genuine laugh, and yips of his own dog.  
Viktor rushed to the room that produced the noises.  
He opened the door slowly to see his dog licking a person’s face. This person was small, but Viktor thought this person was gorgeous. The kid had this porcelain skin that seemed to shine when light touched it, he had this dark black hair that looked so silky but messy. And his laugh, his laugh, it got Viktor in awe.  
Soon the child directed his view into the person who had entered his room, and he blushed and covered himself with his blanket.  
Viktor got a little nervous and slowly approached the bed in which the kid was seated.  
“Hey, no need to get nervous. I’m sorry I entered his room without a warning,” Viktor now stood beside the bed and was petting Makkachin’s ears.  
The boy peeked out of his blanket and asked, “Is he your dog?”  
“Da! Oh um, Yes! He’s my dog, his name is Makkachin,” Viktor stated proudly.  
The boy took his hand out and patted the dog’s head.  
“He likes you a lot! I’m glad, by the way my name is Viktor Nikiforov, nice to mmet you!” Viktor beamed.  
“I’m Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri muttered as he stopped hiding.  
Now Viktor could clearly see his face. He had these gorgeous brown oak eyes that were tragically covered by these blue glasses he wore.

Both of them fell into a pregnant pause until Viktor asked,  
“Katsuki doesn’t sound American, are you from somewhere else?”  
“I’m Japanese, and what about you? Nikiforov doesn’t sound very American even though we are here in Detroit.”  
“I’m Russian! But you’re from japan?! That’ so cool! Japan has very cool things, doesn’t it? Like anime, videogames, sushi, and more!”  
“Yes, but over there we have even more stuff.”  
“Oooooh… Yuuri! ” The Japanese was startled by the use of his name, “Teach me about your country, Please!”  
Yuuri seemed to hesitate adjusting his glasses even though they were alright. He seemed to think about his decision.  
“Only if you teach me about Russia too,” Yuuri muttered as he looked at his lap.  
Viktor took a seat in a chair beside the bed, and heard Yuuri talk to him about Japan.  
He talked about the shrines and temples that were all over the place, he talked about his home: Hasetsu. Viktor was intrigued, this Hasetsu town had Onsen or Hot springs, and he soon learned that Yuuri’s parents owned a hotel with onsens. He talked about everything, language, culture, food. By the end of their conversation Viktor had learned things about japan, but more importantly Yuuri.  
His favorite food was Katsudon (a fried pork cutlet bowl with various other ingredients), Yuuri adored Studio Ghibli and his Favorite movie is Howl’s moving castle, he had a dog like Makkachin except that his dog was named Vicchan and it was smaller. He also learned that Yuuri loved ballet and ice skating.  
Learning these things only made Viktor fall in love more with this kid. He had just met him, and he was already pinning.  
Yuuri was about to start talking over his favorite videogame, but the door was opened by a woman.  
“母! “Yuuri leaped after “Oh. Who is this?” A petite chubby woman asked.  
“This is Viktor and his dog Makkachin,” Yuuri explained to his parents.  
“I’m his new friend!” Viktor exclaimed,” Nice to meet you Mr. and Ms. Katsuki!”  
“No need for formalities. Call me Hiroko,” Ms. Kat-Hiroko said calmly.  
“Thank you for spending time with my son, I really appreciate it,” The woman bowed.  
“If anything I should be thanking Yuuri! He taught me about Japan!” The Russian stated.  
“He did?” Hiroko asked in a surprised tone.  
“Yeah! Can I come here again?” Viktor asked before leaving.  
Hiroko nodded enthusiastically while Yuuri nodded nervously.  
Viktor waved goodbye and made his way into his mother’s office.

 

.*.  
“Vitya, I didn’t see you in all day. Where were you?” Anastasia asked from her desk.  
“I made a friend!” Viktor entered the office and sat down on a chair in front of his mother’s desk.  
“Oooooooooh. What’s his name?” She asked as she moved papers and folders around, looking for on specifically.  
“His Japanese! Ad he was so nice and polite and prett-”Viktor stopped at the last word.  
He had just realized. Yuuri’s a boy. I’m a boy. Is it possible? Is it okay? He never heard of this. He needed to search that once he was at his home.  
“What was the last thing I didn’t hear,” Viktor’s mom noticed his pause.  
“Pretty cool!” Viktor said nervously.  
“Wow for you to say cool to times, it means he’s splendid,” Viktor’s mom got up signaling that they were going home.

.*.  
Yuuri was sleeping peacefully, with his mom by his side, when the rest of his family came in.  
“You two won’t believe what happened!” Hiroko said full of joy.  
“What happened?” A young 16 year old asked. Her hair was a dark brown with blonde streaks and she had the same eyes as Yuuri’s.  
“He made a friend! Mari, Toshiya he was so happy” Hiroko clapped.  
“No way! Is he going to Yuuri’s new school?” Toshiya, Yuuri’s father hugged her husband.  
“The real question is Will he stay after he knows about Yuuri’s problems? I don’t want to be rude or ruin the happiness, but last time we all know what happened. I don’t want to see him suffer anymore,” Mari sighed and looked out the window, the stars were sparkling and the sky was clear.  
“You are right, but I just hadn’t seen him this happy since the bad news,” Hiroko whispered.  
“Which ones? We’ve had quite a bunch of bad news over the last 3 years,” Toshiya added.  
“I just want him to be happy, like any other kid,” Hiroko almost started crying.  
“We all want that,” Toshiya hugged his wife and comforted her.  
“神様、私の兄弟と素敵になり、この子供を彼と一緒に暮らしてください” Mari said patting the head of his sleeping brother.  
Meanwhile Viktor was in his room, looking through his computer what happened today.  
He opened a new tab and typed out, ‘Is it wrong if Ima boy who likes another boy?’  
He clicked the search bar and he was found with mixed feelings.

The first result was an article, ‘Being gay, bad or okay?’  
Before Viktor could click to read, his Mother bust into the room, scolding him for not being in bed.  
Viktor didn’t want to know the answer, he would look for it another day.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is know even more confused of his feelings for Yuuri. With him not knwing the full story of the Raven, and Yuuri does'nt know all about the Russian either. New friends, more secrets, and more self doubting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you start thanks for all those comments and kudos! I reallt appreciate it and they push me forward to continue writing. Enjoy!

It was about seven in the morning when Viktor was woken up by Makkachin. The dog sniffled and licked him playfully, making Viktor giggle and snort.

“Makka!! Stop! I’m awake!” He said between laughs.

“Boy, get off Viktor,” His mom said as she leaned in the doorway looking at both of them.  
As soon as the dog heard the command, he got off Viktor and barked happily.

“Thanks, Mama,”Viktor said standing up.

“Get ready. Oh and I remembered you were showing Yuuri about Russian culture, So here” Anastasia announced as she handed Viktor a scrap book, “I found this old thing, it has pictures of most of Russia.”

“Mama that’s great! I’ll make sure to show it to Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed as he clutched the book to his chest.

Viktor’s mom left the room, giving time for him to change. Viktor was happy and excited and he also felt the sensation of having butterflies in his stomach. He was just full of joy.  
They soon left, and had a pleasant short trip towards the hospital.  
Once they were in the main entrance, Viktor and his Mom parted their ways.

Viktor skipped ad hummed towards Yuuri’s room, he had already memorized the number.

Before he opened the door, he remembered the article he saw last night. The sensation of fear and nervousness had now overpowered his excitement. 

He snapped and slapped both of his cheeks, then he opened the door.

 

Viktor rushed into the room, tugging his dog’s leash, the poor dog was barely catching up.

“Yuuri! Hello!” He cheered and noticed that Yuuri wasn’t alone. There was a young girl with dark brown hair, blonde streaks, and the same eyes as Yuuri.

“You must be Viktor,” The girl assumed as she walked towards him, “My name’s Mari, I’m Yuuri’s sis. He’s been talking about you nonstop.”

Yuuri stuttered at his sister’s comment, his whole face blushing, and he started rambling incoherent phrases.

“I’m going out. Take care of him Viktor,” Mari waved past them and exited the room.

Viktor sat in Yuuri’s bed, he placed his backpack in front of him and took out the scrap book. The pictures showed St. Petersburg, Viktor’s home, Moscow, and things he saw over there.  
Every picture showed beautiful scenery of snow, city lights, and just gorgeous frozen land.

Yuuri stared in awe at the picture, his little mouth slightly open as he scrolled trough the pictures. 

Viktor noticed how his eyes seemed to sparkle at every picture. He looked adorable, and it just made Viktor fall in love even harder.  
Viktor was about to explain the story of each picture but the door was slammed open by a foreign person.  
There stood a panting blonde kid; his hair was styled in what Viktor considered Emo-style, with a long chunk of his hair covering his right eye, the eye that was left to see was a piercing emerald color. He was petite, and looked quite frail.

“VIKTOR YOU PIECE OF CRAP! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU YESTERDAY?!” The kid shouted at the silver head.

“Yuri, this is a hospital. Don’t shout, it will disturb other patients,” Viktor scolded lightly.

“I wasn’t the one who shouted,” Yuuri responded.

“Not you Yuuri, like black haired Yuuri. Ugh this will be tiring,” Viktor sighed, then he took a big gulp of air and pointed to Yuri (the blonde one), “ From now on, you are Yurio!”

"Why the hell do I get a stupid nickname?!” Yuri asked angrily.

“You say various bad words that a 7 year old shouldn’t be saying,” Viktor kneeled in front of Yurio.

“Shu-shut up!! You were supposed to go skating with me!” The seven year old whined.

“Sorry, I totally forgot!” Viktor laughed.

“Not funny,” Yurio clicked his tongue and then pointed at Yuuri, “ Who’s he and why is he here anyway?”

“He’s Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki and…” Viktor was explaining until he remembered he hadn’t asked why Yuuri was in the hospital.

 

“I have anemia and we were told that Detroit had some good doctors that specialized on the sickness,” Yuuri mumbled as he fumbled with his sheets, “Why are you here then? You seem pretty healthy.”

“That’s none of your buissness,” The blonde remarked.

“I promise I’ll skate wth you other day, please!” Viktor whined at the young one.

“Fine! But next time you’ll come to the ice rink with me!” He shouted veofre leaving.

“Um sorry,” Viktor scratched his ear in shyness.

“Don’t worry” Yuuri moved his hands as if saying it was okay. “Can we continue looking at the scrapbook?”

“Before we continue, I want to ask you something,” Viktor boldly took both of Yuuri’s hands and looked intently at him. The raven blushed form head to toe, “ For how much time are you staying at Detroit?”

Yuuri broke free and looked away as he replied, “I don’t know, but at least two years.”

As soon as he finished Viktor asked another question, “Which school are you going to be in?”

“I’m going to be in the one that’s near the hospital-”Yuuri was responding just to have Viktor pull him into a tight hug.

“You’re going to be be in the same shool as me!” Viktor squealed as he hugged Yuuri tighter.

Yuuri pushed Viktor away, not strong enough for him to fall but just enough for him to end the hug.

“Just think about it! You’ll get to meet my other friends!” Viktor was rambling until he heard Yuuri mumble.

“They won’t like me.”

 

“That’s right, they won’t like you “Viktor said in a serious tone, “They will love you!”

“I’m not good at making friends,” Yuuri admitted.

“Don’t sweat it let me do the talking” Viktor clapped his hands and then continued, “Now let’s continue our journey through Russia!”

Soon the day passed and both kids were saying their farewells. Viktor was literally glowing of happiness.

He had spent the day with Yuuri, and now he knew that he was going to spend the whole week with him because of school.

Viktor’s mom was about to turn towards their neighborhood when Viktor gave a huge gasp.

Anastasia stopped the car and looked back at Viktor. “What happened?” 

“I just remembered I didn’t ask Yuuri his age! I know his going to the same school but I don’t know the year,” Viktor face palmed himself.

“Иисус Vitya, you scared me for a moment,” Anastasia sighed, “ I think Dr. Okukawa is his Doctor so I could ask her.”

 

“Really?” Viktor brightened.

“Yes, now don’t scare me for no reason,” Anastasia said as she looked at the road again and started driving.

*.*  
Viktor woke up with the sound of his mother banging his door.

“Vitya, time to go to school,” she shouted.

“Da, I’m awake,” Viktor replied, as he went to change.

His school didn’t use a uniform, so he was free to dress as he liked. Viktor picked out a simple outfit, a red shirt, and old pair of jeans, and shoes that matched the color of his shirt. Now came the part that Viktor liked.

He went to his mother’s room and sat on a stool that was near the dressing table. His mother came right behind him and started brushing his hair.

 

“What would you like today? A ponytail, a braid, or a bun?” She asked as she looked for the right amount of elastic bands.

“A braid please,” He told her.

If there was something he liked more than skating (and Yuuri), was his hair and his mother. Viktor had always looked up to her; after all he didn’t have any other role model. He remembered his dad commenting on how feminine it was for Viktor to let his hair grow. He was kind of angry and pissed off. His mother was there to help Viktor.  
Viktor’s dad wasn’t a good person. He hurt his mother, and he was mean towards both of them. He forced Viktor’s mom not to work and to stay home as a ‘good wife’, he didn’t like the idea of Viktor enjoying Ice skating more than hockey, he didn’t like Viktor being himself. Thankfully his mom knew how toxic was this situation and after Viktor’s tenth birthday, his parents got divorced and his mother was now alone with Viktor.  
They were both much happier without him.

“сделанный! How does it look?” His mom stared at him trough the mirror.

“It’s so pretty! I’m sure Yuuri will like it,” Viktor said the second part more for himself.

“Speaking of Yuuri, Dr. Okukawa told me that Yuuri is indeed her patient and that his twelve,” Viktor’s mom seemed to dismiss what Viktor said.

“So he’s not going to be in my classroom,” Viktor pouted.

“At least he’s in your school,” Viktor’s mom tried to cheer him up, “C’mon go to school.”

Viktor grabbed his school bag and headed to his school.

As he walked through the gates he spotted his other friends.  
There stood: Christophe, a Swiss blonde who had befriended Viktor on his first day of school, Georgi a half Russian who always cried about his crushes dumping him, and Mila another half Russian who was always cheerful and had a habit of bothering Yurio.

“Viktor your hair looks so cool!” Mila said as she touched his braid.

“Thanks Mila! Anyways, I’m going to present to you a friend I made at the hospital, he will come to this school too.”

 

All of them ‘oooo’ed in surprise and excitement. Viktor looked at the gate looking for a sign of Yuuri and then he spotted him.  
He was beside a dark skinned boy with brown hair and a petite light browned hair boy.

“Yuuri!” Viktor waved at them.  
Yuuri slowly walked towards him and the rest.

“Guys this is Yuuri Katsuki, he’s from Japan!” Viktor stated proudly.

After all of them introduced each other, Yuuri’s friends also said who they were. The tanned one was Leo de la Iglesia a half Mexican that was quite cheerful and the small one was Guang Hong Ji a Chinese boy who was a little shyer than Yuuri.  
Viktor spent all of the time he could with Yuuri. He noticed that Yuuri was a little more open with Viktor than the rest; he actually told him that he was grateful of his company because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to talk with others.

This warmed up his heart a little, and made him feel like when he had his little Mila. 

It was just like when he liked another girl. His smile would make him feel warm, his small giggles and snorts made Viktor smile like a dummy, when he talked to him Viktor felt this wave of energy trough him.

And so the day passed, and Viktor had convinced Yuuri to walk him back.

As they were walking to Yuuri’s apartment complex Viktor started asking more questions.

“Hey Yuuri, would you like to go with me skating?” Viktor inquired as they walked through the streets.

With you?” Yuuri stuttered.

“Yes, after all you told me you like it, don’t you?”

“Yes, but you promised Yurio…”

“Did I say something about not leeting you come?”

“No.”

 

“So will you come?”

“I’ll ask my parents.”

Viktor fist pumped the air as they stood outside the apartment complex.

“Thank you for walking me,” Yuuri bowed out of habit.

“No problem, less time for me at the hospital,” Viktor smiled.

“See you tomorrow,” Yuuri waved and gave Viktor the biggest, brightest and most charming and entered the building.  
Viktor clutched his hand to his chest, as he felt heat on his cheeks.

“I need to check that article as fast as I can, “Viktor thought as he ran towards the hospital.

*.*  
“Yuuri, ゆうり、ここに来てセレスティノと話してください,” His mother said as Yuuri was taking off his shoes and changing into some slippers.

He walked towards the coffee table where the phone was placed. His mother handed him the phone and he took it with a small thanks.

“Dr. Ciao Ciao?” Yuuri asked as he fumbled with the phone’s cable.

“Hello Yuuri, how are you doing?” Celestino and old Thai man who used to be his doctor when they were staying as said country. He was a little old and had tanned skin and his hair was long and pulled into a ponytail.

“I’m doing well. Dr. is Phichit doing well?” Yuuri asked concerned.  
“

"He’s getting better Yuuri, and you?” Celestino said quickly.

“I’m getting new treatment but I’m alright. Could I talk to Phichit?”

“He’s sleeping Yuuri, maybe another day.”

“Ok, goodbye Dr. Ciao Ciao.”

 

“Oh Yuuri don’t hang the phone please,” Yuuri’s mom asked.

The raven handed the phone to his mother and left to his room.

“Is Phichit truly getting better?” Hiroko asked as she looked to see any sign of Yuuri hearing.

“Miss Hiroko if anything he’s getting worse,” Celestino responding his voice cracking.

“I’m so sorry, I noticed you treat him as your son,” Hiroko looked at the floor.

“He is. Please don’t tell Yuuri he’s not getting better. Phichit wants to talk to him as if nothing is happening,” Celestino pleaded, Hiroko swore that the man was about to break into sobbing.

“He won’t know,” Hiroko then hnged the phone and sighed sadfully.  
“神は彼をセレスティノから連れて行かないでください。私は息子が既に苦しんでいる以上に苦しんでいるのではない” Hiroko thought as she went to the kitchen to cook lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Иисус= Jesus  
> ゆうり、ここに来てセレスティノと話してください,=Yuuri, come here and talk to Celestino,  
> 神は彼をセレスティノから連れて行かないでください。私は息子が既に苦しんでいる以上に苦しんでいるのではない=God should not take him from Celestino. I dont want my son suffering more than he is already (suffering):
> 
> Feel free to comment and give me feedback. I really appreciate it! (~￣▽￣)~


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor didn't know what to do with his feelings. He would push them away, lock them as deep as he could. Yuuri was only his friend his brain said, but his heart said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Again Thank you for all this support I'm getting. It really does motivate me!  
> This a little angsty but it's only the beginning.  
> Enjoy!

Anastasia opened the door to their house, and Viktor sprung right pass her, dashing towards his room.

He ignored Makkachin, the shouts of confusion of his mother; he just wanted to know about what were his feelings.

Viktor locked the door and sat on his desk, turning on his computer. He quickly skimmed through his browser’s history; he clicked on the article he had found.

Viktor was shocked as he read through the comments, they were devastating.

‘Faggots have to die in hell.’

‘They are a mistake. God will send them to hell.’

‘All gays are pussies.’

 

‘If you’re gay, kill yourself.’

Viktor covered his mouth in shock, depressed by all of this. 

Those comments were just the top ones, much more vulgar ones appeared. Viktor was about to cry but his mom knocked on the door.

“Vitya, dinner’s ready, come out,” His mom said slightly worried.

 

“I’m coming!” He chimed, faking his happiness.

He went out of the room his mind trying to focus on anything but those mean comments. He didn’t want to think, he didn’t need to.

As soon as he sat on the dining chairs, his mom looked him at the eye and asked,

“Your eyes are glossy, are you truly okay?”

 

Viktor bit his lip, sure if those people thought such things, she would think similarly.

 

“I was stressed over an essay that Mr. Kim assigned, I rushed to finish it, but I was struggling,” The silver haired boy lied.

 

“If you’re struggling at school, here I am, ok?” Anastasia patted his head and then went to the kitchen.

Viktor was then engulfed by his thoughts, 

“Maybe if I stop talking to Yuuri for a while, my feelings will come down? Yeah, that sounds logical. I’ll do it. And then I will only think of him as a friend.”

After having dinner and kissing his mother goodnight, Viktor went to sleep.  
*.*  
Yuuri was taking his books out of his locker when he spotted Viktor, walking towards him.

The Japanese turned to say hi, but the Russian walked away, avoiding eye contact.

“He doesn’t want to be your friend, anymore, ”A tiny voice inside Yuuri’s head whispered. He shook his head, convincing himself.

Maybe the Russian mistook him for someone else. Or maybe he had an early lecture?

Yuuri’s suspicions didn’t change.

When it came to recess, Viktor wasn’t found.

Yuuri had sat with the rest of Viktor’s friends, and what he could his friends.

 

The raven was fidgeting his anxiety winning and taking control of his mind.

Oi, Yuuri,” A voice interrupted his thoughts; it was Christophe, “Viktor is probably in detention, don’t get nervous.”

Had the Swiss noticed his actions? Yuuri was unfocused and he ate quietly while the rest of his friends were talking to each other. But Chris was always casting small glances at him.

Yuuri walked to the apartment complex alone, he needed to talk to somebody. Maybe Phichit could help him.

“ただいま”Yuuri said as he left his shoes to his left.

“Are you going to eat now?” His mom asked peaking at him from the kitchen.

“No, I’ll eat later, thank you,” Yuuri mumbled loud enough for only his mother to hear.

He went to his room, turned on his computer, and opened Skype.

Yuuri typed Phichit and his Thailand friend immediately responded.

“Hi Yuuri!” Phichit greeted. The Thailand boy was the exact contrary of Yuuri. He was cheerful, positive, outgoing, and just seemed to glow. He had darkly tanned skin, ure black hair and soft brown eyes that sparkled all the time. Phichit was sitting on a bed, with Iv’s and various cables connected to him. He was also wearing a hospital gown.

“Phichit can I talk to you?” Yuuri asked fumbling with the charging cable.

“Sure,” Phichit smiled in reassurance.

“Remember I texted you about this new friend? Well he ignored me today. I know it’s being exaggerative, and making it seem like a big issue, but I really do want him to be my friend.”

 

“Or your boyfriend?”

“NO!” Yuuri shouted. 

 

The raven had known since little that girls weren’t his thing. He just didn’t feel butterflies in his tummy when talking to a pretty girl, sure he was nervous but that is part of having social anxiety. Yuuri trusted his family with all his life so he told them. All of them were very open. His mom explained what he was going through and Yuuri felt like his family was the best. But soon he learnt that not all people were as open as his family.  
Yuuri had been told he was a ‘faggot’ for liking ballet and ice skating. According to those bullies, those to sports are for girls. Yuuri didn’t feel comfortable with people bashing on his hobbies because what he liked and enjoyed were ‘girly’.

Yuuri struggled to keep up with the insults, until one day Mari was present when he was being bullied.

 

Mari was about to punch them, but Yuuri managed to convince her stop. She did warn them about approaching her brother.

After that the kids now bullied Yuuri through writing him let insults and messages, they also threw mean glares and death stares at him.  
Yuuri was already depressed and had to deal with anxiety, a year later he discovered he had another problem to deal with: Anemia.

The raven tried to stay positive but with only two friends, a disease that caused him physical pain, and anxiety disorder, it just seemed impossible.

They moved to Thailand for better medical service, but it wasn’t any better.

But Yuuri managed to become friends with Phichit, and that was all he needed.

“Maybe something happened to him? I don’t know lost a family member? He failed on an exam? People need to be alone sometimes,” Phichit tried to reassure.

“But he could’ve at least said something,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Maybe he was very depressed,” Phichit sighed,” I’m sure it’s nothing, in any case write a small letter or something to make him happy.”

“I’ll do that,” Yuuri smiled, “How are you doing, I didn’t ask you?”

“Slightly better, the new medicine makes me feel nothing, it’s like a miracle,” The thai boy cheered.

Soon they went to talk about Phichit’s new hamsters, how was life going, and just spent the time talking to each other.  
It did really make Yuuri cheerful.

*.*

Yuuri had written a small letter for Viktor, he left it on his desk, and then went to his own classroom.

He was anxious, but he was sure that the Russian would be grateful.

The time for recess came and Viktor was nowhere to be found. Yuuri wandered trhough the school lokking for him.

He stopped once he saw the letter he had written.

It was slightly crumpled, and as if somebody had stepped on it.  
Yuuri was about to cry. It was childish, crying because a friend left behind what you did for them. But Yuuri couldn’t help it, he liked Viktor. He was the only on (besides Phichit), who had taken the time to speak with him, not about his illness, or his anxiety, he was there to talk to him about their hobbies, his passion for ice skating his favorites movies.

He wasn’t like the cold people who just asked him if he was going to die because of anemia, or asked him what that was.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri heard Christophe behind him.

The raven quickly wiped his tears away, faking a smile.

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked worriedly, he wasn’t fooled by Yuuri’s acts.

“Nothing,” The Japanese waved his hands.

“Then why were you crying?” The Swiss asked.

Yuuri then broke into tears again.

“I feel like Viktor’s not hanging out with us because of me, another friend told me he may going through something hard, and that’s why he didn’t wasn’t to hang with us. So I wrote him a letter, and just fund it crumpled in the ground,” Yuuri sniffed.

“I’ll find Viktor, and talk to him about this, don’t worry,” Chris patted the raven’s shoulder, “Go with the rest and have a good time. I’ll handle him.”

Yuuri hesitated but nodded and went away.

Chris wondered what was going through Viktor’s head.

The blonde went in an expedition, but still couldn’t find the Russian.

He would have to try again, at the end of school.

 

He did.

Viktor was in the park that was right in front of the school. He laid down beside a tree, his hair was spread in the grass, and he seemed rather calm.

Chris found a small pebble in the ground, he pick it up and smashed right into Viktor’s forehead. The silver head immediately stood up looking at his attacker.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chris shouted.

“No! What’s wrong with you! Avoiding all of us!” Chris remarked.

Viktor went silent and slumped down.

“Can I be honest?” Viktor mumbled.

Chris sat down right beside him, looking intently at his friend. The swiss nodded carefully.

“Chris, please I’m going to tell you something I haven’t told anyone. Please don’t think different of me,” Viktor said covering his eyes.

“I like Yuuri.”

Chris stared at his friend, without emotion.

“So what?” Chris replied.

“SO WHAT?!” Viktor got up looking at his friend in shock,” HE’S A BOY!”

“So you’re gay?” Chris asked.

“You know what being gay is?”

Yeah, my cousin is gay.”

“You think it’s right.”

“I don’t think it’s right. It is right.”

“Oh god! I’m a dumbass!”

“That’s why you weren’t with us?”

“I thought that if I left Yuuri alone for some time the feeling would go away! It didn’t! In fact when I saw him leave the note it warmed my heart more than ever!”

“Viktor you haven’t talked with your mom right?”

“No! How could I! People say it’s disgusting! Maybe she thinks that way too!”

“Believe me, she won’t.”

“How can you know.”

“Your mom’s a wonderful open person.”

“I still don’t think so.”

“ALRIGHT THEN!” Chris yelled at him, “ DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I COULDN’T CARE LESS. LITERALLY VIKTOR, I THINK YUURI LIKES YOU TWO. AND FROM WHAT I HAVE SEEN, I THINK HE CONSIDERS YOU A VERY GOOD FRIEND. AND NOW YOU JUST SEEM LIKE A DICK TO HIM!”

The blonde stomped out of the park, leaving Viktor with his mouth open in awe.

He stood up and went walking to the ice rink.

He needed to shut out of the world.  
*.*  
When Viktor went to ice rink, the owner Yakov always informed his mother. Those days Viktor would go straight to his house, since spent quite some time in the ice rink.

Viktor was nervously pacing back and forth, unsure of the idea asking his mom what he was going through.

Soon the sound of the door opening, made Viktor snap out of his thoughts.

 

“Vitya! Hi, how was your day?” Anastasia said taking of her doctor’s coat.

“You seem quite happy,” He eyed his mother.

“Well yeah! Today a woman gave birth to twins, they were stuck but I managed to take them out. The parents were so nice,” The woman explained, but then kneeled to the ground looking at his son in the face, “Vitya what’s worng?”

Viktor took a gulp of air and then mumbled the question “Is being gay bad?”

“Vitya… Why are you aksing?” She looked at his eyes.

“I LIKE YUURI!” The boy wailed, tears were now spilling out of his eyes.

“Viktor, why didn’t you tell me earlier? I don’t care if you like a boy, your my son, and I will love you forever,” She carefully rubbed his shoulders.

“But the mean comments in the internet-“Viktor was sobbing but his mom stopped him.

“Those are people who don’t understand. Viktor you are young. We still don’t know if you are actually gay. But no matter what the outcome is I’ll love you.”

“How can you be so open?” The boy wiped his tears.

“You know Dr. Okukawa?” The woman asked and continued when his son nodded, “ This is a secret okay? I like her.”

“You are gay?” The child asked.

“No, I’m bisexual,” The woman saw the expression of confusion in her son’s eyes and explained, “It means I like both men and women.”

 

“You’re not mad because I like Yuuri?”Viktor asked again.

“No,” She said softly.

“I’ve screwed up,” Viktor face palmed himself and then explained his confused mother.

 

“I stopped talking to Yuuri thinking it would make me lost this feeling for hm, I need to go and apologize!” Viktor said to his mother.

“It’s late. Look I’ll prepare something you will write an apology ,and look for him at school. Tell him that you weren’t hanging out with them beause your uncle was sick, and you were depressed,” Anastasia guided his son.

The excuse was garbage but screw it.

“Viktor, don’t tell Yuuri the real reason, we don’t know what he feels for you;” The older one looked at his son.

She hugged him and kissed him in the forehead.  
“Я всегда буду любить тебя, моя маленькая снежинка,” She reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any question or feedback for me, don't hesitate! I'd like to hear them.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Я всегда буду любить тебя, моя маленькая снежинка =I'll always love you ,my little snowflake  
> ただいま=i'm home


	4. Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gathers his curage and he's ready to aks Yuuri to forgive him. If everything goes right, Viktor will invite him to see him skate. Viktor just doesn't wnat Yuuri to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!  
>  I feel terrible for not updating in such long time! (●ฅ́дฅ̀●)  
> Sorry to all those that wanted to read the chapters. I had exam's and that took a whole week, then I went on a Family trip.  
> So I barely had anytime to write. In return, I promise another two chapters next week.

“Vitya!” Anastasia shouted from the kitchen. It was time to go to school, and Viktor was changing.

He put on a simple shirt with a dog print on it, his dark jeans, and the shoes he saw first.

He dashed down the stairs, Makkachin quickly following him.

“Let me style your hair,” His mom got near him and tied a simple messy bun.

“Thanks!” Viktor said as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

He gulped down his food; he needed to find Yuuri as fast as possible.

“Calm down if you eat too fast, you’ll choke,” His mother warned and then left a small brown paper bag in front of him, “This is for Yuuri. Give it to him as an apology.”

“You’re the best, Mama!” Viktor stood up to kiss his mom on her cheek.

Anastasia smiled warmly and kissed his son on the forehead.

Viktor took his bag quickly, taking the paper bag too. He waved his mother goodbye, he also went to say goodbye at Makkachin, who whined in response.

Viktor ran through the streets. He bumped into people and mumbled an apology. 

He ran fast enough, for his bun to start falling off.

Eventually, he was at the gates. Viktor smiled and took a confident sigh. He was going to apologize. He liked Yuuri, he wanted to make him feel happy, to feel safe with him.

He walked through the halls until he found Yuuri’s classroom. He looked for his desk, once he founded he was shocked to see there were little messages written down in post its that were pasted.

Those little papers said things like: Pig, Fatso, Nerd, Return to Japan, and more mean things.

‘I need to ask him about this,’ Viktor thought. 

The Russian decided to take them down, and throw them to the trash.

He left his letter to Yuuri, right next to the brown paper brown. He then exited the room and went to his own classroom.

When Yuuri came to school he was surprised that he didn’t found papers full of insults pasted on his desk, but instead a brown bag and a letter.

The raven inspected both of the items, he opened the letter which said,’ Yuuri, I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you. Can you come into the playground on recess? I’d like to explain you why did I leave you. Also the bag is for you, I hope you like it.’

Yuuri then looked at the bag opening it and finding small pieces of chocolate cut down into a little poodle shape. Had Viktor done this for him? This warmed Yuuri’s heart. Maybe 

Viktor actually wanted him to be friends. Yuuri couldn’t help but also think they could be together. 

He had to admit that when the Russian had first met him, Yuuri was shocked, and now in love. It was just that the Russian was like no one else he had met. He was pretty, both inside and outside. Yuuri had a crush on him.

The raven shook his head, making his head clear. He sat and own and went through his lectures peacefully, he could now rest since Viktor still cared for him.

When it was time for recess, Yuuri ran as fast as he could towards the playground. Viktro was standing there. He stood beside a tree, and was fumbling with his hair, twirling a small piece that fell to his side.  
Soon the Russian noticed him and walked towards him. Viktor looked at him intently and then he bowed down.

“ごめんなさい!” He said in a thick accent.

“Japanese?” Yuuri asked surprised.

“I’m SO SORRY!” Viktor stated, “My uncle was very sick, and I do really care for him. So I was sad and needed time alone! I’m so sorry!”  
There was a long pause, with none of them speaking, and Yuuri looking nto the ground.

“I forgive you,” Yuuri mumbled as he adjusted his glasses, “But only if you hug me.”

Viktor embraced him and picked him up. The Russian spun him around, while Yuuri shrieked at him.

Then Viktor palced him down and hugged him again.

“Thank you,” He mumbled happily.

Yuuri blushed and let himself be hugged. He wanted to stay like this forever. It just felt right, like this was his destiny.

They then joined the rest of the group.

“Look who finally came back,” Chris teased.

Viktor apologized and then explained why he hadn’t hanged out with them. They then all changed of topic and kept having fun while eating lunch.

‘Maybe this is finally where I belong,”Yuuri thought to himself.

*.*  
Viktor and Yuuri went walking together towards, their respective homes. They were about to split but before they did Viktor asked Yuuri, 

“Would you like to see me skate on Friday? I know we were supposed to hang out that day but I just remembered I have a small competition. Would you like to go?”

Yuuri nodded furiously his cheeks red, Viktor couldn’t help but blush too.

 

They waved each other goodbye, and Viktor went to the ice rink. He needed practice in order to impress Yuuri.

His mother came to pick him up when it was about 7:45. Viktor got into the car and noticed that his mother had red puffy eyes.

“Mama? Are you okay? Why did you come and get me? Your shift ends at 9,” Viktor asked looking at her.

Viktor’s mom sniffled and sighed, “Doctor’s business, Vitya. I don’t want you to know.”

They had a quiet trip and when they entered the house, Makkachin attacked his mom with licks and yips.

That made her laugh. Viktor was glad Makkachin was here. His mom decided to adopt the dog after the divorce, she read somewhere that some pets could help reduce stress and so the dog came into the family.

“Mama, Yuuri loved your gift and he forgave me. I also invited him to my competition,” Viktor informed. He tried to bring a happy topic,in order to cheer his mom up. He had seen her depressed for all that time that they lived with his Dad. Viktor didn't want to see her depressed again, she deserved happiness.

“Really? That’s great!” His mom cheered.

“I know right?” He glowed.

“You were going to perform On love: Agape no?” She inquired while patting the dog.

“Nope, you love that song don’t you? This time I'm skating to another piece,” He asked back.

His mom hummed in confirmation.

“Hey Vitya,” She called as she laid down on the floor of the entrance patting the dog beside her. Viktor perked up at the call of his name, “If you have any trouble, question,   
difficulty come and say me. I only want to help you.”

Viktor smiled at his mother.

This was the best time of his life.

Meanwhile, Yuuri had gone skipping in happiness to his house. He opened the door of the department, and was met with Mari sitting in one of the mats.

“おかえりなさい”Mari greeted him, “You are happy? Anything cool happened?”

“Do you think mom and dad will let me go on Friday for me to see a friend skate?” The bpy asked as he took his shoes off.

“Yeah of course. Skating? That seems fun it’s been a while since you skated,” Mari commented looking at her younger brother.

“ Well yes, when your bones are more fragile than the average, the doctor doesn’t want you to play any sport, especially one that you can fall at any time to solid surface,” Yuuri   
explained as he went to his room.

“You got me there,” Mari stood up and left the room.

 

Yuuri jumped to his bed, and turned on his computer as fast as possible. He, then, opened skype, and contacted Phichit.

“Hello Yuuri,” The Thai greeted him with a big smile, and 3 little fur balls that were in his head, chest, and one in a hand.

“Woah! Are those hamsters?” Yuuri asked in awe as he saw his friend.

“Yup! Mom got these three,” Phichit said as he pet one of them, the one on his palm.

Yuuri gave a small sound of acknowledgment and then proceeded to say what he was containing,” Phichit you were right! Viktor didn’t leave me because he hated me! It was because something happened to his uncle.”

“See, I told you. That’s great,” The Thai cheered.

“And he also invited me to go see him skate in a competition!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Skating! I wanna skate too! But I can’t, I’m stuck into this bed,” Phichit whined.

“Me too, but you know I can’t either. I’ll tape their performances, and send them to you if you’d like!” The Japanese suggested.

“Sure I’d like that.”

They kept talking about Phichit’s new hamsters until; Yuuri wasn’t able to stay up anymore. After they disconnected, Phichit looked to the celling, cradling his hamsters 

The boy sighed, and then looked out the window, seeing the view of his city.

“I hope that Viktor will take care of Yuuri, when I can’t.”

Friday came sooner than expected.

Viktor was changing into his skating outfit. It had a blue fabric on the left side, on the right it was decorated with feathers. It was simple, but comfortable.

“Vitya, it’s time to warm up,” Yakov, his coach, told him.

Viktor walked towards the rink, and started to skate just like the other skaters. The silver head looked over to the seats, and spotted his friend waving at Viktor. Besides Yuuri was his sister.

 

Viktor waved back, and didn’t pay attention to what was happening inside the rink, so he flopped by accident towards the skater in front of him.

Viktor laughed awkwardly, a he and the fellow skater stood up. Yuuri seemed to be laughing too.

After three other skaters, it was Viktor’s turn.

He took a deep breath, and looked towards the ice. He skated until he got into the right medium of the ice rink. In this competition he was going to skate to ‘L’home army ’.

It was a little too simple, and didn’t have any sudden changes, but Viktor always changed the choreography in the last minute, without telling Yakov.

He stood there and as soon as the music started, Viktor gave a delicate spin, his hair that was tied into a pony tail, swished as he spun lightly.

Then he started skating backwards as he threw his head backwards, he gave an occasional spin, until a small change in the rhythm begun, he gave a Toe loop, landing impeccably.

He then did another jump in time with the music, this time a flip. Then he did a camel spin, after that he calmly continued skating.

Viktor loved skating, he love the feeling of the cold rush, the swish of his hair, the ice on his skates, the adrenaline, and most important the gracefulness. He felt like an artist,   
every choreography was a new painting, each time with more technique, with more complexity. 

He also loved the factor of surprise; people didn’t belive that such young children could pull off a beautiful routine. Viktor like dto prove them wrong. And when he did, the look on their faces, was priceless.

Soon he was over, and he was standing in his final pose, which consisted of him back in the center, with his arms on his chest, and his face looking up.

The claps came, but Viktor didn’t hear them. He only focused on a single person who was continuously clapping at him: Yuuri.

The look on his face was pure bliss, and he had a bright ginormous smile plastered on his face. He also had a small bouquet of red flowers, Viktor couldn’t figure out which were they.

Once Viktor was waiting to see his score, Yakov was scolding him of pulling such moves, with the excuse being that he was too young to perform them.

“The final score for Viktor Nikiforov is a total of: 129.27 points!” The announcer cheered, Viktor smiled ad scratched his head.

After the rest of competitors (nobody did better than Viktor), Viktor greeted Yuuri with his gold medal.

“Viktor that was amazing! I can’t even express it!” Yuuri cheered.

“Thank you!” Viktor said back.

“Here,” Yuuri handed him the flowers, Yuuri had his face flushed red, more than the flowers.

“Wow!” Viktor took them and inhaled their soft scent, “They’re beautiful!”

“Hey, Yuuri, why don’t you come to skating classes with me? It’s usually for two people at the time, with you we would be three, but it would be great!”

“I’ll ask my doctor as soon as possible!”

Yuuri went home with his sister, and Viktor was waiting in the ice rink with Yakov.

“Vitya, you did very well. But what did I tell you of doing those kinds of jumps! You are going to hurt yourself! Your mom even explained you the risks!” The old man scolded.

“But still! Mom always cherishes my jumps!” Viktor replied.

“Ugh,” Yakov took off his hat and looked at the ceiling, “This is why am Bald.”

“Yakov, I already told you that if my son is the reason why you’re getting bald, I’ll pay for a wig or those shampoos that grow hair back,” Anastasia said as she looked at both of   
them.

“Mama!” Viktor hugged her.

“Very clever, Anastasia,” Yakov faked a chuckle.

“I’m serious,” Anastasia replied with a cheeky grin, “ Vitya, how did you do?”

“I got a 129.27 points!” The youngest cheered.

“Woah! That’s amazing. Now, who gave you those Amaryllis?” Anastasia said pointing at the flowers.

 

“So that’s what they are called, Yuuri of course!” Viktor explained.

“You better look for their meaning once we are back,” The woman chuckled, “ Yo, Yakov, Спасибо за заботу о Вите!”

After a small walk towards the house and eating pizza, Viktor headed into his room.

Makkachin was laying on his bed, as he changed into comfortable clothes.

He turned on the computer, and looked for the meaning of the flowers.

‘Amaryllis This flower is symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty.’

“IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE DIRECTED TO ME?!” Viktor’s voce shouted in his face. His face flushed as he remembered Yuuri’s face.

Was he nervous because the meaning of the flowers? Did he buy them because they’re pretty? Perhaps the meaning was supposed to be directed towards him?

Viktor didn’t even turn off the computer, he flopped down into the matress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Спасибо за заботу о Вите = Thank you for taking care of Vitya
> 
> お帰りなさい= Welcome home
> 
> Okay so for the skating part, sorry if it sucked. I don't anything about skating, i literally watched 10 minute video about the six jumps that that can be done.(´,,•ω•,,｀)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! And a little spoiler for next chapter: there will be slight angst.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor was having a lot of fun with Yuuri. This couldnt be better. He was wrong, Yuuri was dealing with something else: Bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first update of the week, as I promised!
> 
> This is less angsty than what I planned, but if you really wan't to suffer, wait for next chapter. ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was Saturday; Viktor was ready to go with his mom to either the park, or somewhere nice to have breakfast. Makkachin would go with them.

Viktor was going down the stairs when he noticed that his mother was basically pacing to each side of the house looking for something.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked.

“I’m sorry Vitya, but it seems that there was this car accident that left about ten people injured. I have to rush over to the hospital,” Anastasia explained as she finally saw her car keys.

“But what about our plans?” Viktor asked sadly. He barely had time to spend with his mother.

“Yakov will be here to take care of you. I have Yuuri’s mom number, so you could ask her if he could come over,” Anastasia explained as he put on her doctor’s robe.

Viktor’s eyes sparkled with joy, “Really?!”

“I’ll just give Yakov, more money, its ok, here,” Anastasia gave him a piece of paper with a scribbled phone number.

Viktor rushed to the phone, and dialed the number.

“Hello, who is this?” A woman answered.

“Hello! It’s Viktor, Yuuri’s friend,” Viktor introduced himself.

“Oh yes. I’m Yuuri’s mom; would you like to speak to him?” Hiroko asked.

“I’d like to, but first would you let Yuuri hang out with mw this afternoon? My mom isn’t here, but my coach will be watching over us,” Viktor responded.

“Oh sure, I’ll ask Yuuri,” Hiroko said and then her voice and another one were muffled, after a brief time, she spoke again, “Yuuri will be there in like ten minutes. Could you tell me your houses address?”

Viktor gave her the address, said thank you and waited till Yakov, and Yuuri came.

The old man came first.

“Hello, Yakov!” Viktor greeted him at the door, with him Makkachin.

“Ugh, I have to hang out with him too!” Viktor heard a voice whine, behind Yakov.

It was no other than Yuri Plisetski.

“Hi, Vitya, Yura here will be joining us,” Yakov sigh in defeat.

“Oh sure, I don’t mind. I think my mom explained to you that I invited a friend over,” Viktor said as he opened the door and let both in.

“I have to hang out with Viktor’s dumb friends?!” Yuri whined even louder.

“At least I have friends,” Viktor fired back.

“I have too, you idiot!” Yuri responded.

“Yeah who?” Viktor asked calmly, he was used to deal with the midget.

“Boys, calm down,” Yakov pleaded as he ran his hands on his nonexistent hair.

Then the doorbell rang.

Yakov went to open the door, and saw Yuuri and his mother.

“Hello, you must be Viktor’s coach,” Hiroko extended her hand, “Thank you in advance for taking care of my son. I brought some food that you could all share.”

The woman then turned to his son, and said him goodbye in their native language.

“Yuuri!” Viktor dashed to hug his friend.

“Hi Viktor,” The Japanese reluctantly hugged his friend back.

“I’m here to take care of all of you, If you want to go somewhere tell me, after all your mom leaves me money if you’d like to do something,” Yakov explained as he sat down.

“What would you like to do Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Whatever both Yurio and you like to do,” The raven said politely.

“Let’s just stay at your home, I think it’s the only way I don’t have to stick to you two,” Yuri said as he sat on the sofa, he reached for the control and then looked for a channel.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and walked them over to the door that led to the backyard.

“Here,” Viktor opened the door, and Makkachin jumped out.

Both of the children were out.

Viktor’s mom liked having plants, and that could be seen in the backyard. It was full of flowers of various sizes and colors. It had a nice breeze and smell.

They sat on the grass, and Makkachin lay down between them.

“Woah, your garden’s so pretty,” Yuuri commented in awe.

“My mom likes to plant flowers, it’s the way she reliefs stress,” Viktor explained as he laid down, looking at the clear blue sky.

“Um, Viktor do you mind if I ask, where your father is? I-I do-don’t mean to be ru-rude or something but you always sya that your mom-“ Yuuri stuttered until Viktor caught him   
off.

“He wasn’t a good guy, my mom left him.”

“Oh. I am um sorry,” Yuuri looked at his feet in anxiousness.

“Don’t worry. Everything is alright without him,” Viktor said as sat up to pat Yuuri on the back.

“Do you know the name of the flowers?”

“I don’t. My mom always rambles about them, but I barely pay attention.”

“Huh. Well she does plant very pretty flowers.”

“Yuuri next year, you will be in Junior Highschool?”

“Yes, why?”

“We’ll get to be even closer! Now we’ll be in the same building!”

“You are right!”

Both of the children kept talking until Yakov told them to come inside to eat.

They sat on the table and Yakov placed the plastic toppers, which Yuuri’s mom brought.

 

The two young Russians stared at the food in front of them.

“The hell is this?” Yuri asked as he looked at the food in disgust.

“It’s Katsudon,” Yuuri said as he took a bite.

Viktor was next to try, and he found out why Yuuri liked this dish so much. It had so much flavors, and greasiness, it was splendid.

Yuri was next to take a bite, and he opened his eyes in surprise and the he kept eating quietly.

“Yuuri this is so good! Did your mom make it?” Viktor asked as he licked off the bits that stayed on his lips.

“Yes, she made it earlier,” Yuuri said with a slight blush.

“It is very good,” Yuri muttered.

“Why don’t we all do something?” Viktor suggested.

“Sure, let’s play board games!” Yuuri added.

“Those are for babies,” Yuri argued.

“They aren’t,” Viktor argued back.

“They are quite entraining, and we both play them. And we aren’t babies,” Yuuri commented.

The blonde gave up and decided to play games with the other two. They had a great time and it seemed that Yuri started liking the other Yuuri a little more.

During their playtime, the raven noticed the little Russian was throwing looks at him, and that he constantly stared at him.

Then the door was opened. Viktor’s mom was home.

“Here’s the money Yakov,” Anastasia yawned.

“Take a nap, “Yakov recommended.

“Nope, don’t need it,” Anastasia differed.

Yakov and the youngest Russian said their goodbyes.

“I feel like I’m taking are of four kids instead of three,” Yakov murmured as he left, Yuri with him.

“I heard that,” Anastasia shouted as the others shut the door, “Hi! I’m Anastasia, Viktor’s mom.”

Yuuri got up and walked to shake his hand with Anastasia’s.

The oldest chuckled,” I won’t bother you too. I’ll be in my room.”

“Wait, did all go right?” Viktor asked his mother.

“How many did I tell you were injured?” Anastasia asked back.

“Ten,” Viktor answered.

“Ten perfectly operations,” Anastasia smiled, and ruffled his son’s head. She then went upstairs.

“I forgot your mom’s a doctor. She seems very cool,” Yuuri commented.

“She is! She’s like a superhero, always saving people!” Viktor added.

Yuuri’s mom came for him, at like 7:45 pm. 

Hiroko and Anastasia finally met and had a rather casual conversation. They then gave their farewells and soon Viktor was alone with his mom (and Makkachin.)

“Mom, remember the day, you picked me up early? Could you tell me what happened?” Viktor asked as soon as they were alone.

“Viktor,” She warned, “its adult stuff.” Anastasia only used Viktor in serious situations.

“No, I need to know! I promised to tell you everything, but you can’t?” Viktor inquired.

“Viktor. I don’t want you to worry over stupid stuff,” Anastasia sighed.

“I want to know so I can help you back,” Viktor insisted.

“Ugh, fine. Your dad’s sister called,” Viktor nodded, “It seems like he left Russia. They don’t know where he is.”

“So?” Viktor asked.

“You don’t get it,” Anastasia chuckled bitterly, “I’m glad. See, I told you it was dumb.” The woman sat in the stairs, Viktor sat beside her.

“If it made you cry, it isn’t dumb.”

Anastasia ruffled her son’s hair.

“What did I do to deserve such a sweet child?”

They hugged.  
*.*  
It was Monday, now. Viktor was walking towards school, he was thinking about how cool had this week go on. It had in bad side, but it was mostly great. After all he got to hang out a lot of time with Yuuri.

Viktor was woken up of his thoughts when he saw a bunch of boys in a circle, shouting things at someone, who was blocked by those in the circle.

He knew these boys, they were a year older than Viktor, they were known for causing trouble.

Viktor rushed to the scene and shouted, “Stop! I’ll call a teacher!”

“So?” A boy protested as he hit the boy who was in the middle.

“This is wrong! Stop it! Go to your schools!”

“Ugh. He’s one of those,” A boy whined.

“Let’s give him a chance, let’s not beat both of them up. This time,” The leader, Viktor presumed.

All of them left, leaving Viktor with a curled up person.

Viktor was about to help the person stand up until he saw the person’s face. 

It was Yuuri, his eyes were now exposed, and his glasses were on the floor a little broken. His eyes were wide, and now looked even more captivating.

Viktor shook his head; it wasn’t time for him to gush about his crush. He needed to ask if he was okay and details.

“Yuuri?!” Viktor kneeled and grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, shaking him, “Since when did they start doing this?”

Yuuri stared at Viktor in shock, as if he couldn’t believe that the Russian was here.

“I uh, I. Since yesterday?” Yuuri lied.

“That’s not true! You lie terribly. I saw those notes pasted to your desk!” Viktor argued.

“How?” Yuuri asked nervously. 

“I uh, went I left the note on your desk. I saw them,” Viktor finally stopped shaking Yuuri’s shoulders, “Yuuri, have you told anyone?”

“I haven’t.”

Viktor stood up, dragging Yuuri with him. Yuuri stumbled forward, and Viktor caught him.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked.

“To tell a teacher, of course, this is unacceptable,” Viktor stated.

“There’s no need,” Yuuri excused.

“There is! Yuuri this is bad, they are bothering you. I don’t care if you protest.”

And so they went directly to school, straight to the principal’s office. They sat there, and Viktor explained the principal most things, with Yuuri only commenting on certain parts. 

The Principal was attentive through the whole story, they also commented on how the guys had already caused trouble to other students before. The principal told Yuuri to say   
anything that he had been through, and so the Principal told them not worry and that he would solve the problem.

Both children left the office, quite calm. Viktor was glad how the Principal had acted, and he was even calmer after knowing that Yuuri wouldn’t be bothered anymore.

“Class is about to start,” Yuuri muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

“You're right,” Viktor was ready to walk on the opposite direction but he looked back at Yuuri, “Yuuri. If anything happens to you or you need someone to help you I am here, for   
you.”

The Russian flushed immediately after saying those words and flew into the other building.

Yuuri stood there, his cheeks a tomato red, as he looked towards the direction Viktor was. The raven clutched his shirt, and looked at his feet. These feelings were out of control, he needed to calm himself before heading to class.

Classes had ended and Yuuri was forced to walk alone, since Viktor got into detention after accidentally throwing a paper to the teacher, when he intended to hit Chris.

Yuuri was walking through the park, which was in front of the school, when he was taken out of balance as he tripped with a foot that was purposely stretched just to make him fall.

Yuuri fell straight to the floor, his glasses falling and almost cracked in half. As the boy looked up, he saw the faces of the same people who had molested him in the morning.

 

“Heh, now that your boyfriend isn’t here, we can beat you up,” The leader chuckled.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Yuuri argued. Oh but how Yuuri wished he was.

“Sure thing, Faggot!” Another stuck his tongue out.

“Hey! Now we have more reasons to bother him!”

“That’s right! He’s a nasty immigrant, a nerd, a fatty, and a faggot!”

Yuuri curled in a ball, he hated it. It was just like when he was on Hasetsu. He was tired of hearing insults; he wanted people to be nice to him, just like he did to others. But instead he got this terrible treatment.

“He’s crying!” One mocked.

“Cry Baby! Cry Baby!” They all chanted as they looked at him with disgust.

“Hey! Stop it!” A small voice called out.

“If isn’t it the little Yuri!” One giggled menacingly. 

“Leave him alone!” Yuri shouted at them.

“What are you going to do? Jump at us? Hiss at us?” The leader roared.

“Cry like this fatso?” Another suggested as he kicked Yuuri to indicate who.

“Or call your grandpa? Oh wait he’s in the hospital,” The last one chuckled as if he had given a great joke.

Yuuri didn’t understand why they had to be so cruel. Yuuri didn’t know much about Yuri, but one he knew is that he really cared for his family, and so calling out his grandpa was a bad choice.

Yuri went quiet; his bangs covered both of his eyes, his posture was rigid, his hands were balled into fist, and then he clicked his tongue.

“So what if he’s in the hospital? You’ll end up there too,” Yuri chuckled as he then grabbed the collar of his shirt, and punched him straight to the nose.

The guy stumbled back, and Yuuri quickly moved to make him trip with his own body. 

The other guys looked at both of the Yuri’s with murderous glares. They were about to attack both until a teacher accompanied by two kids rushed to the scene.

Both of the kids were Viktor and Chris, and the teacher was Mr. Kim who was in charge of detention.

“Yuuris!” Viktor hugged both tightly. Yuri tried to push both of them away, but then gave into the hug.

“Are you two okay?” Chris asked.

Both of the Yuris nodded.

“What will the school do to them?” Yuuri sked as he moved around to look for his glasses.  
Viktor handed them and said, “Mr. Kim noticed the fight from the detention room. He said that this was about the sixth time that they caused trouble.”

“At the school, having sixth times you do something detention appropriate, you get a threat of expulsion and a meeting with your parents. I know it from experience.”

 

“What things do you and Viktor do?” Both Yuri’s asked.

“Nothing this bad,” Viktor chuckled.

“Thank you, Yuri,” Yuuri smiled at the youngest.

“You owe me Katsudon for helping you,” The small Russian muttered, before he ran to god knows where.

“He’s shy as ever,” Chris commented.

The other three went home together, they all went separate ways. Once Yuuri was at his home, he told his mother and sister about what was happening, they were shocked and   
asked if everything was fine now. The raven reassured them, and told both not to worry.

It definitely started little by little, the stares or notes started to disappear. Viktor stared at them back, and looked at them defiantly. He also kept Yuuri close to him whenever they looked at both of them. It actually worked the rest of the school year; the boys didn’t talk or bothered Yuuri. Sure they threw murderous looks at him, but that was all. Dr. 

Okukawa also gave permission for Yuuri to skate.

The Japanese now spended more time with Viktor. They both grew fond of each other’s antics. Yuri would also attend the same class with both, and they were becoming great friends. (Even if Yuri didn’t want to admit it.)

Phichit was even more cheerful than usual; he asked Yuuri all of his day while avoiding topics related to him. The Thai gushed and was so happy for Yuuri.  
It seemed like nothing could go wrong. It was going all so well…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If anyone was wondering, you can speak to me in tumblr. My user name is xxruizsaxx.
> 
> I apprecaite all the support you guys give me!


	6. Forfeiture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had it all. He thought so until now.  
> Everything was going decently well.  
> Why couldn't things brighten up for a longtime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is so far the saddest chapter, so far. There will be more sadness ahead.  
> I guess this is the turning point in the story?  
> From here and now expect more sadness and angst.

Months had passed, and now it was June, and the last day of school.

Yuuri was seated on his bed; it was 5:45 in the morning. He was awake because of this insomia. The raven was currently talking to Phichit.

“So how will you last day of school go?” The Thai asked as he laid the computer in a position so his hamsters could be seen.

“I don’t know. I think, here in the school, we won’t do much? Like only two classes and then like some activities,” Yuuri replied as he looked at the small hamsters.

“That sounds so good! I hope you enjoy the last day!” Phichit cheered, “Hey Yuuri, are you coming to Thailand?”

“I think so, お母さん was talking with お父さん about going to visit you and Dr. Celestino,” Yuuri commented.

“Really? That’s great. Now you could tell me everything without having a sea of distance between us,” Phchit joked.

The raven chuckled, “You’re right.”

Then a nurse came into the Thai’s room, it surprised Phichit but he quickly told Yuuri, “I’m having a chemotherapy session right now. บาย!”

Yuuri then was left alone in his room, all in silence. Phichit had told, around the month of May, that he was starting chemotherapy. Yuuri didn’t truly know what it meant, but  
encouraged Phichit to go to every session, so he could get better health.

Yuuri lay down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, he started wondering about Viktor. Would Viktor like Phichit? Would Phichit like Viktor? Yuuri cared for both answers since  
both of them were two of the people he cared the most, apart from his family.

Before he could start wondering more, the raven felt something trickle down his nose. Yuuri groaned as he placed his hands in his nose, seeing then the blood trickle down his nose.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom, after all the times his nose broke; Yuuri knew how to make it stop, without the need of his parents.

 

Yuuri rummaged through the first aid kit, until he found the peroxide. He looked for a cotton, then he poured a little of the peroxide on the cotton. He then placed it in his nose, preventing any more blood to come out. 

The raven then went back into his room; a nosebleed wouldn’t ruin his last day of school. Yuuri went back to his bed, and tried to sleep some more.

Viktor woke up and 7:10, bye Makkachin and his mother.

“Vitya, wake up it’s the last day!” His mother encouraged, and Makkachin yipped in agreement.

“No,” The boy groaned, and twisted in his bed, “I don’t want to wake up.”

“If you don’t wake up, you won’t see Yuuri anymore, in two whole months,” Anastasia stated.

Viktor sprung straight as he heard those words, “Wait! I won’t see Yuuri?!”

“Calm down, I just wanted to scare you. Well you will not see him as much ,” The woman clarified.

Viktor did get a little sad looking at his lap.

“Hey cheer up! You know I’m getting two weeks of vacations!” The woman tried to cheer him up.

Viktor visibly glowed, “No way! Wait, I don’t allow you to go to the hospital, on those two weeks unless it’s something serious.”

“Yes, милая, I promise,” The older Russian chuckled, “Now get ready.”

Makkachin snuck into Viktor’s bed laying down in the pillows.

Viktor quickly grabbed the first things he saw and put them on, instead of asking his mother to style his hair, the silver head grabbed a hair tie and did a messy ponytail.

The boy ran downstairs grabbing his lunch bag, and kissing his mother goodbye.

Viktor now walked with Yuuri to school, the Russian would go to Yuuri’s apartment complex, and he’d wait in the entrance until the raven came down.

 

“Good morning, Viktor,” Yuuri said as he walked towards Viktor.

“Good morning, Yuuri! Are you ready to have our last day of school?” Viktor asked with his usual cheery tone.

“I guess I am. I think I just feel nervous because of the next school year,” The raven answered as they walked together to the school.

“Oh I get it! I was nervous too, but eventually it will all go better than expected, trust me,” Viktor encouraged.

“It’s not that simple to fix, but thank you Viktor! It seems like you can always cheer me up,” Yuuri smiled at the Russian fondly.

Viktor swore that Yuuri’s smiles could cure any disease. They were just so unique. 

“Hey, are you going somewhere for vacation?” The silver head asked.

“I am, only a week though,” Yuuri replied.

“Where?” Viktor inquired in curiosity.

“I am going to Thailand to visit Phichit,” The raven explained.

“Oh that’s your friend right? You mentioned him sometimes.”

“Yeah. He’s a really great person; he’s one of the people I care the most.”

That sentence got stuck in Viktor’s head. Why was Phichit so important to Yuuri? Sure they were friends, but they were that close? And most important, was Viktor more important to Yuuri than Phichit? Viktor thought that thinking about that was so wrong, Yuuri had the right to care for anyone who he wanted. Viktor felt the jealousy inside him, and that angered him slightly.

“After that you will be here?” Viktor asked, hoping to at least be able to spend a vacation week with Yuuri.

“Yes, I’ll be here for the rest of time,” Yuuri explained, “Why do you ask?”

“Maybe when you’re back, we could stay in my house or go somewhere else, if you’d like of course,” Viktor felt his cheeks heat up a little.

 

“Sure, To my house though,” Yuuri muttered adjusting his glasses, covering his red cheek, “You always invite me to yours.”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, and they kept walking until they reached the school, and parted their ways.

The day wasn’t stressful; they only had a class, in which they gave them a speech about growing up and setting goals. After that they spent the whole day watching a movie that the classroom had chosen.

Soon school time was over, and Viktor wanted to say goodbye to Yuuri, after all the Japanese had told him that his flight was tomorrow early in the morning.

Viktor saw Yuuri walking towards the park, and Viktor quickly dashed towards him. Unfortunately, because Viktor ran without precaution, the Russian tripped over a rock. Going down, and taking Yuuri with him.

Both of them groaned in pain, and Viktor was about to ask his friend if he was okay. That’s until he saw blood, and squealed in terror.  
Yuuri was clutching his nose with one hand, and he was clutching his knee with the other. Viktor looked around for help, but instead he decided to ask Yuuri.

“Yuuri! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I mean you totally aren’t ‘cause your bleeding but-“Viktor was cut off by his friend.

“I’m okay. Remember I’m anemic? It makes me injure me a little more than most people. I’ll be okay, l just need to get to my house,” Yuuri tried to calm the Russian. 

“To your house? Not the Hospital?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri nodded in response.

Yuuri tried to stand up, but he fell down quickly. He tried again but wasn’t able to stand up.

Viktor noticed his struggle, and decided to make easier. “I’ll give you a piggy back ride.”

Yuuri reddened at the suggestion and flared his hands dismissively. “ NO! No! I’m okay!”

“I’m going to do it,” Viktor said as he grabbed Yuuri and forced him to get on him.

Soon Yuuri had his face tucked on the back of Viktor’s neck, and the Russian was carrying Yuuri home.

Viktor tried to ignore the butterflies that were starting to form on his stomach. This was definitely the closest they had been, and so was causing Viktor’s heart to thump strong  
enough to burst it out of his chest. He could feel Yuuri’s breathe on his neck, the others chest touching against his back, and he could also feel Yuuri’s heartbeat. It was pumping  
fast, was he feeling like Viktor? The Russian dismissed the thoughts, and convinced himself that Yuuri’s heart was thumping fast because of the fear of being dropped down.

Viktor went all the way to Yuuri’s apartment. He clicked on the doorbell and was met with Yuuri’s mother. 

“Oh my,” Hiroko gasped.

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Katsuki! I tripped and pushed Yuuri down with me! Please forgive me!” Viktor managed to bow, with Yuuri still on his back.

“It’s okay! As long as Yuuri is okay, it doesn’t matter!” Hiroko reassured the Russian.

Yuuri’s nose had stopped bleeding, when he was placed on the couch. Viktor looked at Yuuri’s mom work, disinfecting the small wound on his knee. There wasn’t much damage, 

Hiroko ended fast.

“Thank you, Viktor, for carrying Yuuri all the way,” Hiroko said as she was closing the first aid kit.

“No! If anything it was my fault,” Viktor differed.

“Viktor, you didn’t mean to. It’s okay,” Yuuri reassured.

Viktor wanted to stay more time, but he had extra practice today, and Yakov would scold him if he was late. He hugged Yuuri goodbye and wished his whole family a safe trip to  
Thailand. 

After that Viktor ran as fast as he could, it almost ended with him tripping down the stairs. As he went out of the apartment complex, he stared at the sky.

These vacations would definitely exhaust him.  
*.*

 

Yuuri had arrived to Thailand early, the sun was shining. His whole family had come all the way here just to see Phichit and Dr. Celestino. If it weren’t for them, they would’ve gone back to Hasetsu.

They were staying at a small hotel, nothing too fancy. Right after leaving their luggage at their room, they headed towards the Hospital, which once treated them.

Yuuri was excited to see his friend; it had been a long time since they were able to speak in front of each other. 

They quicky went to his room, his parents and Mari stayed with Dr. Celestino who was right beside the entrance to Phichit’s room.

Yuuri knocked the door, and in return received a chirpy ‘come in!’

The Japanede entered and went to hug his friend tightly, they stayed in a hug untl Phichit said he was squeezing to hard. Yuuri broke the hug and got to look at Phichit. He now  
had tubes and cables connected to him, and Yuuri noticed something else, it seemed Phichit had lost hair.

“Yuuri! I’m so happy to see you in person!” The Thai squealed.

“I’m so happy too! But what’s with all the cables?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh, they are just to check my health. Don’t worry! Hey tell me about the school you attend,” Phichit changed the topic.

Yuuri didn’t seem to pick up the Thai’s strange reactions. Yuuri talked to him about his new friends, about Viktor, about everything. For Yuuri, Phichit was like a living journal. He was the one who knew the most about him. Of course he told his parents and sister about his experiences, but he liked telling Phichit more. He was just a great listener, if Yuuri didn’t want to hear a response or comments about what he said, the Thai wouldn’t say anything. If he wanted advice, his friend would happily oblige and tell him what he thought.  
Phichit was his truly best friend.

Both of the kids were chatting, with occasional giggles, laughs, jokes, it just made both of them happy. 

On the other hand the adults had moved to Dr. Celestino’s office. Hiroko and Toshiya were seated in front of Celestino, a desk between them. Mari stood in the doorway.

“Phichit wanted to see Yuuri a last time, then?” Hiroko’s voice cracked.

“Indeed, he also said that he didn’t want to be stuck to his bed. The rest of the days, his family has planned to just enjoy the week,” Dr. Celestino said bitterly.

“Didn’t the chemotherapy work?” Toshiya asked with a glimmer of hope.

“It was too late. Phichit was determined and he wanted to still give it a shot. It was futile,” The Dr. explained.

“How much time does he have?” Mari’s voice startled the others.

“I’d said at least 2 weeks more, best case scenario 1 months or so,” The medic informed.

“Then let’s stop crying about it! We want him to be happy as long as he’s here with us,” Mari.

“You’re right, Mari. Let’s not get anymore gloomy,” Celestino said as he left his office.

Yuuri was happy all week long, he spent all the days with Phichit. The first day after their meeting they wnet skating. Phichit wasn’t able to skate, but he was so pleased to see  
Yuuri skate. The 3next 3 days were spent at Phichit’s house, they played games, looked at TV, and just had fun. The fourth day, the cinema had done an event in which certain old movies were shown. One of those was Phichit’s favorite: The prince and the skater. They watched it and talked over it. And so the time came, and Yuuri was hugging Phichit goodbye.

“We’ll talk more over Skype,” Yuuri cheered his friend.

“Sure! I’ll always text or call you back!” Phichit assured as they hugged.

Phichit wa left alone for the rest of the day, nurses came in asking if he needed anything but he kindly rejected them. After it was dark and nurses would only come at a certain  
hour, Phichit sat up. Looking down at his sheets, and then noticed little wet circles were falling into them.

The Raven clutched the sheets, his cries becoming louder and more wrecked. Tears were flowing down his cheeks with no signs of stopping, he gave a silent scream. Phichit shook his head and ran his hands frantically on his hair, in hopes to calm himself.

‘I can’t cry. I have to be strong for my family, for Yuuri, for all those who cared about me!’ was the only thought running through his head. 

“ฉันน่าสงสารมากฉันไม่ใช่ฉัน” Phichit muttered as he let his tears flow freely.

Once Yuuri was back at Detroit, he tried to call Viktor, only for the Russian that he was going on a surprise road trip with his mother. Yuuri was happy that Viktor got to spend  
time with his mother, from what the silver head told him, it seemed like his mother was working on a daily basis.

But still, Yuuri was a little down because he would lose time to spend with Viktor. Throughout the whole first week that Viktor wasn’t present, the raven spent his time in the ice  
rink, skating without music and just letting his feet guide him. He also chatted with Phichit, since the Thai had told Yuuri that one of his hamsters had broken the web camera.  
Yuuri didn’t buy it, but still talked to his friend in the chat.

The next week, Yuuri wasn’t that happy like the last. It was Wednesday, and Phichit didn’t text him back, this sure left Yuuri a little confused but he didn’t think about it. What  
truly made him worry, was that the text he had sent on Wednesday wasn’t even seen by Phichit, and it was already Monday. Yuuri decided to grab the phone and call Dr.Celestino.

He did, when his parents and Mari were asleep. Yuuri waited patiently. Soon his call was answered.

“Hello?” A husky and raspy version of Celestino’s voice answered.

“Dr. Ciao Ciao?” Yuuri asked the doctor, changing the name into the nickname he and Phichit gave him.

“Yuuri, what are you doing at such late hour?” The older man asked.

“Phichit hasn’t answere me, and it’s worrying me, could you tell me if he’s alright?” The raven asked in a worry.

 

“I shouldn’t be telling this, but you were definetly going to notice,” Celestino breathed and continued, “ Yuuri, I oh god how do I say this? He’s not, he’s. Phichit isn’t here in earth with us.”

Yuuri stayed quiet and managed to pull the clues together,” He’s dead?”

The Japanese’s voice came out cracked and almost overpowered by a sob.

“Yes, Yuuri.”

“Thank you for telling.”

Yuuri hanged up the phone, and fell on his knees. The sound seemed to wake up someone. Yuuri didn’t even look up to see who was with him. He only curled up on himself. His  
sobs over powered his body, and caused him to shake. The person who was woken up pulled Yuuri out of his little ball, and forced him to hug him. Yuuri did squeezing Mari, as he sobbed and wailed, mucus came out his nose but he didn’t even bother to clean it.

His parents were woken up too, and soon it became a group hug, with yuuri crying desperately, as his family embraced him. He didn’t notice how much time it took him t fall asleep. He was done. He didn’t want to do anything. 

It was Thursday, when Viktor came back to Detroit. Viktor’s mom left early for work, and Viktor was home alone with Makkachin. He decided to call Yuuri asking him If the plan they had done was still going.

Makkachin followed him until they were in the living room, where the phone was at.

Viktor called once, and his call wasn’t answered.He tried over and over with the only response being the generic voice that indicated if he wanted to leave a message.

Viktor decided to give up, and play some more with Makkachin.

The day passed, and Viktor tried again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

He was never answered, Viktor started to hate the woman’s voice. He was tired of hearing it again, every time he made a call.  
The days passed and Viktor became concerned. Did Yuuri hate him? Did Yuuri have and accident? If Yuuri wasn’t the one okay, why did his family didn’t respond? Were they all in trouble?

Viktor’s mind was thinking of every possible outcome until he voiced his concerns to his mother.

They were eating take out, Viktor’s mom was on the couch, with a hand petting Makkachin and with the other grabbing her iced tea. Viktor sat on the small couch besides her.

“Mama?” Viktor started.

“Yes sweetie?” Anastasia asked as she took a sip.

“I have tried calling Yuuri the whole week. He hasn’t answered neither has his family. I’m just so scared. What if something happened to them; To him?!” Viktor quavered.

“Viktor, you never now what could’ve happen to them. Maybe they haven’t paid the phone bill, maybe the phone broke and they haven’t noticed,” Anastasia left her drink on the  
table, and scooted closer towards her son.

“What if an accident happen while they were in Thailand?!” Viktor asked again.

“ Yuuri’s health insurance is with the hospital I work in, even if the accident wasn’t here, we would’ve heard,” The woman now sat beside her son.

“I just, I,” Viktro stuttered.

His mother pulled them into a hug, and as she hugged her child she said,

“Vitya, sometimes people just need time. We need time alone; sometimes we crave the silence of no one with you. It may be possible that Yuuri needs his time alone.”

Viktor nodded, and stopped hugging his mother. They continued to watch the TV together but Viktor decided to give Yuuri his privacy and only call two times a day.

One day, Anastasia came back home, and told Viktor he had found Yuuri’s mom in the hospital.

The woman explained what the Japanese had told her. It seemed like Yuuri just lost someone he cared about, and held extremely close. The fellow woman hadn’t told her who, but with just explaining Viktor was enough.

It was when he decided to make a plan. With the help of his mother, they began doing cookies to give to Katsuki family. By the way Ms. Katsuki had explained the loss; it said that it didn’t only affect Yuuri, but the whole family too. 

Anastasia would come home late, and still they were in the kitchen doing cookies. They had a little fun while making them, they played music, Viktor snuck his spoon on the cookie dough and decided to eat it, Makkachin ate the bits on the floor, and Viktor usually fell asleep in the process.

His mother would carry him to his room, and continued to bake. 

When they did in total 36 cookies, they got ready to go to the Katsuki’s apartment and deliver the cookies.

Anastasia had asked the day off, so she could deliver them with her son.

Soon they were at the apartment. Viktor rang the doorbell and they were met with Mr. Katsuki.

“Hello, I’m sorry if we are bothering you, but Hiroko told me about your loss and we couldn’t help but feel sorry. Here,” Anastasia handed the topper with all the cookies inside, 

“We hope this can cheer the whole family up.”

“Here, could you please give this to Yuuri when you can?” Viktor handed a card to the older man.

“Thank you. We really appreciate it,” Mr. Katsuki bowed as he closed the door.

Both Russians left the building and walked back to their house.

Viktor just hoped to cheer Yuuri up.  
*.*

Yuuri was woken up by his father who opened the blinds and kneeled beside his bed.

“お父さん?” Yuuri asked as he opened his red puffy eyes.

“Here, a woman and a child with silver hair came and gave this to me. They also gave us cookies so you better take one before Mari finishes them,” He said as he placed the card on Yuuri’s bed and then left the room.

Silver hair? That meant that it probably was Viktor and his mother. He opened the card and read,

‘To: Yuri  
Hi, I was told by my mom, that you just lost someone dear to you. Yuuri, I feel so sorry for you. I can’t relate but I can think about what you’re going through. I don’t know who that person was or their name but since they were dear to you I for certain know that they must have been sweet and wonderful, since you cared so much. Yuuri, I’m here you know. If you need someone to cheer you up, make sure to call me! I don’t mind! I only want to help you. And if you want time alone just tell me please! I hope you enjoy the cookies! When you are ready, let’s go skate!

Sincerely, Viktor.’

 

There was a little poodle drawing in the last part. Yuuri held the card close to his chest, almost as if he was hugging it. He then left it on his desk and went to eat one of the cookies Viktor made.

Maybe Viktor could help him move on.  
It would be hard.  
But maybe Viktor was that spark that gave him life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friends were trying to conivince to not kill character(s) that are planned to die in the story. I just wanted to make this story all about suffering, because why not?
> 
> OH!  
> Thank you so much for the 55 kudos! I didn't think I get more than 20!
> 
> Here's my tumblr if anyone wants to talk to me: xxruiszaxx
> 
> Comments and Feedback are well appreciated :3
> 
> Translations:  
> ฉันน่าสงสารมากฉันไม่ใช่ฉัน=I'm so pathetic, aren't I  
> お父さん= Father


	7. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Phichit's death Yuuri is till struggling. Viktor helps him trhough it. And once again, when life for them is going just perfect, destiny knocks at their door. This time with even more sadness, and suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for 60 kudos!  
> And I'm sorry for killing Phichit, but that's how the story goes, and in the tags its says that we'll suffer quite much, so...
> 
> Happy late birthday Phichit! (Eventhough you're dead)  
> I was planning to post this on his actual birthday, but beaucse my birthday was yesterday too I was busy, and i also wnet to this school event.
> 
> I'm planning to make updates every saturday!
> 
>  
> 
> *WARNING FOR MATURE LANGUAGE* (Slight)

Viktor called Yuuri less. He now understood how he was feeling. If Yuuri wanted to be alone, Viktor would. 

Instead Viktor would train extremely hard during these vacations; he and Yuri went almost daily and at least skated for 4 hours. It was hard work, but Yakov knew that both   
Russians were destined to be great ice skaters.

Viktor’s vacation routine became very repetitive. Each day he’d call Yuuri to ask him if he was ok and if he felt like doing something together, Yuuri declined most of the times, and when he wanted to his family needed him. After that Viktor ate the breakfast his mother made him, even though she was already at work. He played with Makkachin for a little while and then waited until he got hungry. Once he did he ate and went directly to practice, after the long hours he got into the shower, waited for his mother, and then went to bed.

Viktor was tired, he wanted to go back to school, something he thought that he would never say. In school Yuuri would be present, therefore both of them would have to talk again, they could play in recess once again, and they would be happy.

The Russian was looking forward to going back to school; he was in his bed staring at the ceiling, wondering how it would be to go back, he then just started day dreaming. He thought about a certain raven, who’s hair seemed soft as a cloud, his eyes were like chocolate milk, and Viktor felt his face redden. He stopped when the silver head heard the door being slammed opened and closed. 

Viktor stood up from his bed carefully, afraid of who might have opened the door in such manner. Maybe it was his mother, but she wouldn’t just slam the door open, unless something really bad happened.

Viktor quietly sneaked out of his room, making sure his footsteps were barely audible; he stopped when he saw the stairs. He was able to peak down into the living room, where he found his mother on the phone, her expression filled with worry, anger, and melancholy, all those emotions were visible.

“Who gave you my number?” Anastasia spitted bitterly.

Viktor wasn’t able to hear the person who was speaking to his mother, but he was sure it wasn’t someone nice.

He leaned closer trying to hear more.

“You didn’t answer my question,” The older Russian growled.

The other person seemed to say something mean full or at least a sensitive topic, since the woman clutched her cellphone with enough force, Viktor thought the phone would   
break. 

“Don’t you dare to talk like that about him,” The woman was basically grolwing , but not shouting almost as if Viktor was asleep.

“I’m calling the police; remember how you have a restriction order? If you call me, or even dare to try to contact me, I’ll make sure you rot in a fucking cell for the rest of your life,”   
Anastasia threatened, and then she slammed the phone into the sofa. She sat there and Makkachin quickly sat beside her.

Anastasia covered her face with her hands; she then roughly pulled strands of her hair, until Makkachin whined at her. She laughed quietly and grabbed the phone again, calling someone else.  
“Hi, how are you doing?” Anastasia changed her tone into a more cheerful one, the other person replied and after a little while of chit chat she said, “Hey I’ll be changing number again, please tell everyone. I’ll explain why, tomorrow.”

The woman flopped into the sofa, with a bitter expression of sadness. Viktor wanted to comfort her, to tell her that whatever or whoever that called wouldn’t bother her anymore, but he was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear this conversation. 

The young Russian tiptoed to his room, making sure that he produced to noise. He then tried to fall asleep, erasing any bad thoughts he had.

Soon it was back to school time, Viktor hadn’t forgotten what happened that night, he had to admit he was scared of whoever called. He never had heard his mother curse, or speak in such tone. After what happened with his father, she tried to keep her volume down. His mother noticed that Viktor would almost break down when someone shouted violently at him, she had discovered it the bad way.

Viktor was walking towards the school gates with his usual cheery smile. Viktor had his hair tied and was wearing brand new clothes. He was so excited to meet Yuuri again.

Unfortunately, Viktor didn’t manage to see him at the start. He had to go through the first two hours without meeting Yuuri.

At lunch time, it happened. Yuuri was sitting with Chris, Mila, Georgi, and the rest. Viktor dashed towards the table, launching himself towards Yuuri, who shrieked.

“Give him a break!” Mila laughed, as Viktor hugged Yuuri extremely tight.

“Where’s my hug?” Chris whined.

Viktor then hugged Chris, and did so with the rest. All of them talked about their vacations, Mila had gone back to Russia, Georgi stayed at Detroit, Chris went to France, and so the stories were shared.

“Yuuri didn’t you go to Thailand?” Guang Hong who was at the table asked.

Yuuri stared at his lap, not moving. Guang Hong looked at Yuuri with worry and asked if he was okay. That was when Yuuri begun to tremble, his tears were visibly falling of his   
eyes, and he quickly excused himself, running away.

“What did I say?!” Guang Hong asked worriedly and scared of what he had done, “ Oh god I feel so bad!”

“Don’t worry;” Viktor said as he stood up, “He just didn’t have an entirely good experience.”

Viktor then ran after Yuuri, ignoring those who he pushed lightly. He needed to help the Raven.

Viktor ran out of the cafeteria, and looked around to see any sign of Yuuri, the he started thinking of where no one was. He remember how the playground is always open, but   
since many kids his age say it’s for babies, so they don’t go there. 

He ran towards the playground. The floor was a giant sand box, and the swings, slide, and other games. He looked at all sides, and then he saw footprints on the sand.

The Russian walked towards where the footprints guided, and that lead to a tunnel. He crawled inside it, and saw Yuuri curling up. His knees were tightly hugged by his arms, his glasses were slipping off, and the echo of the tunnel made Yuuri’s sniffles louder.

Viktor sat down next to him looking at the dark wall of the tunnel, he glanced back at Yuuri and then begun to think.

He remember how that one time he had been sobbing extremely, because of his father’s insults, he wanted someone to help him to reassure him everything was fine. So he decided to do the same.

Viktor hugged Yuuri’s shoulder, and rested his head on the ravens, both of them alone in the tunnel. The Japanese stopped looking at his knees and raised his head to look at Viktor.

Yuuri stared at him not moving, only sniffling and letting his tears flow freely. Viktor didn’t know if Yuuri liked being told that everything would be fine, since some people don’t feel comforted by people saying such things.

Suddenly, Yuuri hugged his waist, and continued to let his emotions stream down his tears. Viktor hugged the other close to him, not wanting to let go.

They stayed like that, until a Teacher came to fetch them. By that time Yuuri looked slightly better. 

Both of them were forced to separate, and Viktor couldn’t help but get distracted the rest of the day.

The last bell sounded and Viktor quickly left his classroom looking for Yuuri’s. He found Yuuri walking towards the exit. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Viktor panted as he ran towards Yuuri.

“Yes, ah, Guang Hong apologized even though he didn’t do something wrong,” Yuuri said blaming himself.

“It wasn’t your fault either,” Viktor stated and tried to ignore Yuuri’s surprised face, “ Are you going to go to skate practice?”

Yuuri nodded, “ Yes, I’ll try.”

“You better go, believe it or not Yurio ased me almost every day about you,” Viktor said.

Yuuri chuckled and waved goodbye.

*.*

Viktor was tying his skates, when Yuri sat near him.

The skating rink was, like always, empty. The seats were squeaky clean, the floor was neat, and it almost seemed to be haunted because of the few people who came.

“Yurio, were you going to ask if Yuuri was coming?” Viktor asked.

“No, You idiot!,” Yuri argued with his cheeks a little red.

Yakov came in, and with him Yuuri.

“Yuuri!” Viktor waved.

“I’m sorry for missing many classes,” Yuuri bowed at Yakov.

“Don’t worry, let’s not get anymore behind. Start warming up,” The old man instructed.

The children did so, stretching their legs and arms, and then giving a lap on the ice as a warm up.

Then they proceeded to do simple moves and jumps, they took it easy so Yuuri could catch up to the training. After the easy round they changed to more complicated jumps, that 

Yuri wasn’t aloud to since he was quite young for performing them.

Viktor did them flawlessly, with such gracefulness and beauty. Yuuri looked at him with awe, and clapped once he was finished.

Viktor smiled a little shy form the show of affection, and rubbed the back of his neck, he always did that when he was flattered.

Yuuri was told by Yakov to do first the simple jumps, which he landed, decently. The old man told him to now do a slightly more complicated jump, which didn’t end up well.

Yuuri rotated a little too much, and so fell into the ground sideways, and he gave a few rolls, and the slid halfway to the rink.

Viktor was there in an instant helping his friend to his feet, the Silver head thought he was okay until the raven spitted out blood. Then the Russian panicked.

Yakov went to fetch the first aid kit, and the other two Russians helped the Japanese get out.  
The oldest stopped the bleeding, and brought a bowl in which Yuuri spit out all the blood, and then they waited for a bit.

 

“I’m sorry it’s my entire fault, I’m only causing trouble,” Yuuri apologized.

“You aren’t,” Viktor said.

“You kind of are,” Yuri commented.

“Falling is part of the training, don’t worry we all fall,” Yakov reassured, “You tow continue doing jumps!”

The young Russians followed the instructions, and Yakov was now sitting with Yuuri

“Yuuri, have you ever danced ballet?” The old man asked.

“I haven’t tried, why?” Yuuri asked.

“I think you should give it a try, and maybe go to the school of Lilia,” Yakov continued.

“Who?” The younger tilted his head.

“She was a great ballet dancer ad now gives classes, you should go once at least.” 

“I’ll tell it to my mother.”

Practice was over and Yuri was icked up by his mother. Yuuri was going to walk back home. Viktor said goodbye, and was about to walk home by himself, until Yakov grabbed his upper arm.

“Wait, your mother told me to walk you home,” The Older Russian said.

“Huh?” Viktor muttered.

Both of them walked together and Yakov stayed with him until Anastasia was back home.

“I’m home,” The woman shouted as she took her doctor’s robe off.

Yakov stood up said hello and was already going out.

“I haven’t paid you,” Anastasia reminded.

“You don’t need to, you aren’t doing this for no reason,” Yakov waved them off an left the older with her mouth slightly parted.

“Mama?” Viktor tugged his mother’s sleeve.

“How was your first day of school?” Anastasia cheered as she wnet to the kitchen to make dinner.

“It was decent. Mama, you are home early, did something happen?” The child asked.

“Niet, no,” She chuckled nervously, “They just changed my schedule and now I’ll be earlier at home.”

“That’s great!” Viktor said happily and Makkachin then came and yipped at his owners.

They ate dinner, and Viktor told him about his day and the fun parts of it. His mother nodded and often commented about the day.

The month went pretty smooth, Viktor’s mom came early and they ate dinner together, Yuuri was now starting to open up again and started smiling more, the Japanese hadn’t   
injured himself for a long time, Viktor had won another competition, Makkachin played with him, Yuuri was going to ballet lessons too, and more things happened.

The months passed and now it was October. It all fell into a normal routine until one day, Viktor’s mom was a little late than usual, and Yakov was in an international competition with Yuri.

Viktor was in his room playing with his retro game boy a gift his mother had gave him. Makkachin was sleeping peacefully besides him.

“Я дома!” Anastasia shouted as she opened the door and went in. Viktor decided to stay a little more in his room. He heard the water start to run, and the stove get on. His mom was making dinner. A couple of minutes later the door was opened, Viktor heard it. 

He stood up and went out of his room, had his mother left for something? She always informed Viktor were she was going. He sneaked and then he saw him.

The man with those blue eyes, similar to Viktor’s but with no cheerful spark or empathy, that short hair that was always messy, with a light brown color that resembled a milk chocolate. He had a beard, one that seemed like it was just shaved, spiky and short. He was tall, and had a strong build and was all muscle.  
He stood there in the entrance of their house, staring with the same eyes that caused Viktor a handful of nightmares, and made his mother go to a therapist.

 

Anastasia walked out of the kitchen and stood there in shock, just like her son.

He only stood there, looking at both of their expressions and looking at them as fi he was a lion and they were his prey.

“Viktor lock yourself in your room!” Anastasia shouted in a hurry as she looked at his son with desperation.

Viktor nodded frantically, an forced himself to run into his room, but his body wouldn’t obey. His knees were shaking, and his mind was taking him back those times in Russia.

“Wow, you really like to disrespect me don’t you?” The man said.

“You get the fuck out of my house!” Anastasia warned, in her hand was a kitchen knife that she used as weapon only to intimidate the man.

“Why do I get treated with such hostility?!” He asked angerly, “ Im your husband, you should be cooking and doing nothing else.”

“I divorced you! You should be out of my life!” The woman shouted and she took a step closer looking at his eyes trying to cause him intimidation.

“Maybe, but he,” The man shouted and pointed at Viktor, “Is my son, too. And I get to see him.”

Viktor shook his head intensely and tears spilled out of his eyes, he clutched the hem of his shirt and Makkachin ran towards him nudging him.

“Ugh,” The man groaned, “Of course he’s still a pussy, and he still haves that fag haircut. I’ll need to teach him!”

He took a step closer, but Anastasia stopped him in his track. 

“If you dare to fucking take a step closer to MY son, I’ll stab this right through you,” Anastasia pressed the knife closer to him.

“Hmph,” He chuckled, “У вас нет шаров, чтобы сделать это.”

“У меня есть больше тебя, сукин сын,” Anastasia growled as a response.

Makkachin leaped down the stairs and stood before Anastasia, covering her in a protective stand.

The man clicked his tongue, and left through the door, and he said,

“Я возвращаюсь, потому что мое!”

Anastasia fell to the floor, letting the mask that she had on break, she was on her knees panting and looking at the door.  
Viktor ran to his mother hugging her, Makkachin brought the phone in his mouth, and the woman grabbed dialing the police first and explaining the current situation. After that she called Yakov.

“Yakov, hi, how are you?” Anastasia faked her happiness.

“I’m fine. What’s wrong?” The oldest noticed.

“Oh shit, I forgot you aren’t here. Forget it,” She chuckled bitterly.

“What happened? What’s going on? Are you okay? What about Vik-“ Yakov asked but was cut off by Anastasia ending the call.

She then called Hiroko.

“Hi Ms. Katsuki, could you make me a favor?” Anastasia pleaded and gave a quick explanation of what she needed.

It seemed like Yuuri’s mom accepted, since his mother was thanking her over and over.

She ended the call, looked at Viktor’s eyes and said,

“You’re staying with Yuuri’s family for a while, until the police figure this out.”

That man only brought them sadness Viktor never dared to call him father, he didn’t deserve to be called like that, and he was just Aleksei Bukir, the man who showed him that not everyone is nice. And tht people could give other people hell.

 

Aleksei was going to show him that hell once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hell will begin! You thought Phichit's death was bad, now just you wait for the next chapters.
> 
> More agnst, more drama, more teras, more suffering!
> 
> Yei, for me!  
>  I hope you enjoyed! And remember that Comments and Feedback are well appreciated!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> You do not have balls to do it=“У вас нет шаров, чтобы сделать это.”  
> I have more than you, you son of a bitch, =“У меня есть больше тебя, сукин сын,”   
> I'm coming back, because he's mine!= “Я возвращаюсь, потому что мое!”


	8. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell.  
> This was going to be hell, there was no other way around it.  
> He was going to suffer.  
> They were going to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you so much for your support!  
> I guess this chapter is a little short, but next chapter will be quite large and sad.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mama,” Viktor stared directly to his mother’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it. They were supposed to be safe, they weren’t going to see him again, he was supposed to never show up.

“Go and pack some clothes, and your belongings,” Anastasia instructed as she looked at her son, with heavily concerned eyes.

“But what about you?” Viktor shouted in worry, he didn’t want to leave his house; he didn’t want to suffer again.

“I’m staying,” The woman said quite sure of herself, but still you could see doubt on her face.

“Why? He’s dangerous! You can’t just stay!” Viktor shouted at her, again. He grabbed her shoulders, and tears were falling again.

“I, I,” She sighed, “ He’ll want to come back, he only knows about our house. If he comes again, maybe I could call the police and they could arrest him.”

“That’s dumb! Just stay with me! Or not even in the same place! Just in a safe place please,” The child begged.

“I, Viktor go and take your things, I’m not discussing this anymore,” Anastasia had to put on a demanding face. If she was honest, she was afraid. She didn’t want her son to   
suffer; she didn’t want him to hurt him. She was a coward, if she could do anything, she would be curled up on a ball, and bawl her eyes out. But she couldn’t, Viktor was her top   
priority.

Viktor didn’t make any move. Anastasia stood up and went to her son’s room. She packed a couple of clothes, basic hygiene products, and some toys. 

As she was going downstairs, she saw her son sitting down with his hands covering his face as he sobbed and wailed.

Makkachin was sniffing at him, trying to lick his tears.

The woman kneeled ad looked at his son, and then hugged him again.

“I promise, I’ll be back as fast as possible. Be a good child,” Anastasia then carried Viktor to the car, and they went towards the apartment complex were the Katsuki lived.

Viktor would be glowing if he was going to stay at Yuuri’s home, for a while. It would be heaven, but not like this, when that man was going to make them suffer, when he had to leave his mother behind.

They were soon in the door of the Katsuki apartment, his mother rang the bell.

“Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался сильным. Ты будешь в безопасности, я вернусь за тобой,” She kneeled once again, and hugged her child tightly.

“Ms. Nikiforov, A pleasure to see you again, “Hiroko opened the door and hugged the woman, and the greeted Viktor.

“Thank you so much for taking care of Viktor, I owe you,” Anastasia bowed.

“Theres no need! You guys are like family,” Hiroko continued.

Anastasia was glad, that the other woman didn’t ask the reasn for Viktor staying. She said her goodbyes, and left a small post it with her new phone number for Viktor to call.

Anastasia decided to have a new less expensive phone, with no way that her ex-husband could figure out that was hers.

Viktor stood in the door frame, as he saw his mother and dog walk away towards the stairs. The Russian wanted to cry again, but he couldn’t, he needed to be strong just like his mother.

Hiroko welcomed Viktor, and told him this was his home too. She also said he had to stay on Yuuri’s room since there wasn’t a spare one.

Once again, Viktor would be thrilled, but he couldn’t. He just felt empty. He kept saying he had to be strong like his Mama.

Little did he know that once she was inside the car, she broke down. She started crying, sobbing, and wailing. 

Yuuri and Mari were at the convenience store, looking for some missing ingredients for dinner. They had found them and went back home.

Back when they were in Japan, their father would go with them too. But now in the United States, the money of the Inn, wasn’t enough, therefore their father got a job in a bank,   
thanks to an old friend.

“母、私たちは家にいる!”Mari shouted.

“おかえりなさい, we have a guest though!” Hiroko informed.

“A guest?” Mari scratched her head in confusion.

Yuuri went to the kitchen leaving the ingredients they bought on the counters.

“Yes, Viktor is staying with us for some time,” Hiroko explained.

Yuuri jumped at the chant of Viktor’s name, blushed, and went to the living room to hear more about it.

“I don’t mind, but could I ask why?” Yuuri said fumbling with his shirt.

“私もどちらか分かりませんが、彼らはかなり悲しそうでした。彼にそれについて聞かないでください” Hiroko changed the language she was speaking, in order for the Russian not to understand.

“Where is he then?” Mari asked.

“In the restroom,” Her mother answered,” Mari help me cook dinner.”

Yuuri went towards the bathroom, and knocked the door. 

“Hi, Yuuri! Thank you for letting me stay on your house!” Viktor cheered as he opened the door.

The Japanese noted the other eyes, not with their usual spark but replaced with puffiness and redness. The raven decided not to comment on it.

“No need to thank us,” Yuuri commented, and then they both went to eat dinner. It was quiet, mostly Viktor. The Katsuki’s would ask him something and he would politely respond   
and then he would quiet down They decided not to bother the boy.

Yuuri went to the restroom, to brush his teeth, and do his business. His bathroom was separted form his room, and made him hear all of the silence. It made him wondered what   
happened that Viktor was staying at their home. Was his mother going on a trip? It was the only slightly reasonable answer. Yuuri kept thinkinh aisled on the bathroom.

He snapped out of his thoughts and went to his room, as he walked towards the door, he heard sniffles, and muffled cries. 

Yuuri panicked not knowing what to do, what if Viktor was crying? What could he do? Maybe he could do what his mother did when he was sad.

The Japanese opened the door silently, and then tiptoed to the futon that was laid down for Viktor. Yuuri got into the sheets with Viktor, and noticed that the Russian’s back was facing him. 

The raven poked his back, and so he saw Viktor’s face. It was sad, more than sad, depressed. His eyes were extremely puffy, and the previous red was now a bright scarlet, there were tears mark on his cheek, and there was boogers hanging out of his nose.

Yuuri stood up and picked up a napkin, he then laid again on the futon. He placed the napkin under his nose, and told him to blow his nose. Viktor did as told.

The raven then threw the napkin to the trash, failing miserably and was now besides the trashcan and on the floor.

“Want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked in a soft voice.  
Viktor shook his head.

“Want me to hug you?” The Japanese tried.

A nod.

And so they hugged, Viktor clung to Yuuri, as if he didn’t want to lose him. Yuuri was blushing but still told himself to help Viktor, and not let the butterflies on his stomach win.

Viktor cried freely, and Yuuri was rubbing his back, he was also shushing hims oflty, and so Viktor’s cries started to die down.

After it was just sniffles, Yuuri remembered what his mother did. 

Yuuri placed a soft kiss on the Russian’s forehead, and then told him goodnight, all that while he was scarlet red.

As he stood up from the futon, Viktor garbbed his wrist and pulled him back to him.

“Stay,” The silver head croaked, “Please.”

Yuuri did, both of them falling asleep, together and clinging to each other.

 

*.*

When morning came, Yuuri sat up looking at his surroundings, he then saw Viktor besides him in the Futon. Yuuri blushed and covered his face in shame.

He kissed Viktor!

And he was staying at his house!

Yuuri was nervous, about how Viktor would react about what he had done yesterday at night. The raven decided to not comment anything unless, the Russian commented about. 

The Japanese stood up, picked up the napkin and threw it. He went out and took a shower, he then said good morning to his family, and had breakfast with them.

“Is Viktor still sleeping?” Hiroko asked as she grabbed a spoon of fresh done rice.

“Yes, he is,” Yuuri replied as he took a bite of his own rice.

Viktor woke up after the whole family and eaten, and so Yuuri was sitting with him as he had his breakfast.

Viktor hadn’t commented anything on Yesterday, so Yuuri changed topics on what they could do. They decided to have a Studio Ghibki movie marathon.

They started with Princess Monoke, and continued to watch the movies together. They were on the kotatsu, both of them watching with interest.

Both of them cracked some jokes, and commented on how the things in the movie were, after a while it seemed that Viktor was getting happier.

They were watching Howl’s moving castle, when they decided to have a snack. They ate and kept watching the movie, they now sat on the same side of the Kotatsu.

After watching Kiki’s delivery service, they were asleep. Viktor had his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri did the same but on Viktor’s head.

Mari and Hiroko had to carry them to their respective beds.

 

*.*

The weekend was over, and now they were walking to school together. 

Viktor’s hair was a mess, it seemed he tried to braid it but messed up entirely, by the time they were at the school gates, Viktor had his hair down again.

They both went to their classroom and had an average day at school. The kids went to eat back to the apartment, and then headed towards the ice rink.

Viktor and Yuuri entered the ice rink, and Viktor had Yakov in front of him at the speed of sound.

“Ты в порядке? Твоя мама позвонила мне. Она ничего не говорила о вас, что у вас все хорошо!” Yakov said to Viktor, with his face worried.

“Мы в порядке. Я объясню после практики,” Viktor replied calmly.

Yuri joined practice, and the three had an average practice. Yuri would tease Yuuri, Viktor would land successfully all of his jumps, Yuri would defy Yakov, and Yuuri gave his best.

After a while, Yakov called Viktor off the ice. And they sat on the benches, the Yuri’s kept practicing.

“What happened?” Yakov asked with worry.

“Aleksei’s back,” Viktor muttered unhappily.

“What?!” Yakov exclaimed, “ He was in Russia!”

“It seems that he located us.”

“No way. Did he do something to you? To your mother?”

“No he didn’t. Mama convinced him to leave. But she sent me to live for a while with Yuuri.”

“And your mom? Where is she?”

“She called yesterday, and explained me she was sleeping in her office at the hospital.”

“That idiot. Anyway Viktor, remember if anything happens I’m here okay?”

The boy nodded, and went back to practice.

Mari came to pick the silver head and raven back home.

Yakov left Yuri at his house and then went to the Hospital.

He entered and asked at the reception where Dr. Nikiforov was at.

He slammed the door opened, and startled Anastasia , she woke up.

“What the heck are you doing here?” Anastasia groaned as he stretched her neck.

“Aleksei is back, I was told that by Viktor,” Yakov stated as he sat in front of the woman.

“Fuck, he hasn’t told anyone else hasn’t he?” Anastasia looked at Yakov.

The old man got a look at her face. Her hair was disheveled, and badly tied into a pony tail. Her make up looked old and worn out, especially her mascara which was smudged and made her have bigger eye bags than she had.

“You look like shit. And no I believe he hasn’t told anyone. Remember how nervous he was when we met and I asked him about his father?”

“He said he was an actor that was working abroad. He doesn’t like talking about him.”

“Ah yes. That was when you first came here, and didn’t know English.”

“You had to teach me, and then helped me get a job.”

“I didn’t help you getting the job, you are a splendid doctor.”

“Tell me the real reason you’re here. I have to conduct a surgery in two hours.”

“Stay at my house, instead of your shitty office. You deserve better.”

“Stop babying me. You know I’m an adult.”

“You don’t act like one.”

“Why do you help me so much? It’s not like I’m your daughter, or any relative.”

“You remind me of my ex-wife. “

“Oh. So I’m wrinkly and a hot head.”

“No. But she went through something like you did before marrying me.”

“I hope she’s better now. But unfortunately I’ll kindly reject your offer,” Anastasia got up and waved Yakov good bye.

“If you need help in any way, I’m here,” Yakov got up too.

“Не позволяйте этому ублюдку трогать моего сына,” Anastasia said as she went out of her office.

Meanwhile Viktor was sleeping peacefully on the futon, besides Yuuri. But the Russian’s eyebrows begun to twitch and he moved around. He was having that nightmare.

‘You fag. Cut your hair.’

‘Your fucking mom is useless, she doenst even clean the dishes well.’

‘Viktor ice skating isn’t very manly. Why don’t you play hockey instead.’

It was surprising how his nightmares were so vivid, and how could it take him back to those days.

Just like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will detail more about Viktor's life with his father, and how did the Nikiforovs struggled.
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me here's my Tumblr: xxruizsaxx
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Feedback are well appreciated! I don't mind answering story and non-story related questions!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался сильным. Ты будешь в безопасности, я вернусь за тобой = want you to stay strong. You'll be safe, I'll come back for you.
> 
>  
> 
> “母、私たちは家にいる!” = Mom, we're home
> 
> おかえりなさい,= Welcome home
> 
> 私もどちらか分かりませんが、彼らはかなり悲しそうでした。彼にそれについて聞かないでください=I do not know either, but they looked pretty sad. Please do not ask him about it
> 
> Ты в порядке? Твоя мама позвонила мне. Она ничего не говорила о вас, что у вас все хорошо!”=Are you okay? Your mom called me. She did not say anything about you,are you tow okay! "
> 
> “Мы в порядке. Я объясню после практики,”= "We are well. I will explain after the practice, "
> 
> “Не позволяйте этому ублюдку трогать моего сына,” = Do not let that bastard touch my son,"


	9. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a nightmare that takes him back to the hell he lived back in St. Petersburg. Anastasia remembers what happened when they lived back with Aleksei. It seems like it will take a while for this whole thing to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING READ THIS FIRST!  
> oKAY, so this chapter has mature content that may be sensible for some, therefore I warn before you start reading.   
> Domestic Violence, Mature Language, and an attempted rape. The attempted rape is not extreme or is the violence but it could be a sensible topic for some.   
> Also everytime theres three dots it means flashback and/or nightmare.
> 
> Read at your own risk!

…

Viktor was locked in his room. He heard his father, rant and shout at his mother, raging about how bad she was as a wife. The boy heard his mother differ and shout back, until a loud smack resonated through the walls of the house. After such strong sound the only thing that could be heard was the steps of his father walking out of the house, to presumably smoke.

Viktor peeked through his door, looking at any signs of his father, he wasn’t home. He rushed downstairs, looking for his mother.

He rushed to the kitchen, and found his mother slumped on the floor, her head looking downwards, her nose was bloody and her hand too. Viktor looked at his mother with   
worry; he kneeled beside her and grabbed a cloth they used as wash cloth.

“Vitya? No, got back to your room,” The woman remarked forcibly.

But Viktor didn’t want to. How could he leave his mother in such state.

The door was opened and his father walked in.

He had a lit cigarette on his left hand, his clothes rumpled, and his eyes puffy. He walked towards the pair, and stared at the two.

He then yanked Viktor by his hair, making the child yelp. His mother asked him to forgive the boy, he scoffed, and then said,

‘Then you should teach your son how to treat his father.’

Anastasia stared in horror, as the man he once thought she loved was abusing her son.

Aleksei was yanking Viktor by his long hair, and with his lit cigarette was arking his son on his legs, neck, arms, and chest. He also remarked how terrible it was for a man to have such long hair, that with it he looked like a pussy, he’d said.

His mother would often try to pull Aleksei off, but only received a hit to the stomach, or a hard slap on her cheeks.

She was forced to hear the cries of pain, to look at his expression, and his begs of mercy.

Aleksei finally put the end to his cigarette marking and then kicked Viktor in the gut, making him gasp at the hit.

‘You better teach that cunt how to be a fucking man,’ Aleksei clicked his tongue and went to his room.

Anastasia cradled the child on her arms, cradling him back and forth, reassuring him, and asking for forgiveness. 

They stayed like that

 

Until-

…

 

Viktor was woken up by Yuuri’s voice. The Silver head opened his eyes and met Yuuri’s who was on top of him shaking his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked his eyes full of worry and fear.

“Yes, I am,” Viktor faked a smile, but his eyes said otherwise, tears kept pouring out wetting his shirt.

“Viktor, I know you are not okay, please it’s okay,” Yuuri reassured as he hugged Viktor, forcing the other to sit up.

Viktor cried quietly, with only a few sobs, but lots of tears. Yuuri held him through it, which reminded Viktor about how his mother used to do it. It only made him cry more.

After it, Yuuri stopped hugging Viktor and asked him if he wanted to talk about it.

Viktor shook his head; he didn’t want anyone to know. The therapist who once helped Viktor recover from such things, had told him that it was okay not to say it always, but that   
it was definitely necessary that he spoke about it with close people like his mother or Yakov.

He did really trust Yuuri, and the Russian was sure that he would help him and support him. But still he was scared. He didn’t want to say it, he once said it to a fellow classmate he trusted, and the next day the girl stopped talking to him.

It was just that Viktor didn’t want Yuuri to leave. He was someone that gave him hope. Sure his own mother had given him too, but she was the only one. Even though Viktor was   
an upright and sociable person it didn’t mean all people were nice to him.

He clearly remembered the first day they moved to Detroit, they were staying with Yakov, who was a friend of his mother. Viktor didn’t know him until they moved here, he was a bit cold but welcoming.

He went to school, and he was happy, he tried his best. But they simply ignored him, Viktor knew Basic English and he wasn’t good with pronunciation, some kids teased him about it, but Viktor had to act as if it didn’t bother him.

Sure after time, he met the other Russians, and Chris, but none of them were in his class. 

But Yuuri, oh boy was Yuuri different.

Viktor didn’t know why, perhaps it was the fact he was crushing for him, but the Japanese made him see hope again. It was difficult to explain, but he was just so happy to have such great friend.

“Let’s go eat breakfast then,” Yuuri tugged Viktor’s hand guiding him to the kotatsu, were Mari had already placed to plates with hotcakes, berries, bacon, and various types of syrups.

“Mom thought that it would be better if we eat something more American, since Viktor isn’t acosstumed to eat breakfast like us,” She said as she took a bite of her food.

“Thank you, that’s so nice of her,” Viktor’s heart warmed up, he now knew who made Yuuri such a kind hearted person.

They quietly ate their breakfast, with Mari asking the boys about school, or if they wanted to skate more today, after their practice.

Both of them were happy to agree, and rushed to change and walk to school, with Mari.

They spent their time at their own classrooms, and recess as always ate together.

During the classes, Viktor barely paid attention, something that his mother would scold him for. He slept and the teachers would comment on how lazy he was getting, he   
couldn’t helping, he was still shaken up and he’d always be until he could return back home with his Mama and Makkachin.

One of the teachers even insisted on taking Viktor to the infirmary, but the Russian refused, taking notes about what he barely heard, and answering the daily activities.

Yuuri and Viktor, finally went to their skating class. Both Yuri’s were all practicing certain jumps and simple movements. Except for Viktor, he was having a skating competition in two weeks ( Viktor was informed today). And so they were practicing both of the routines.

 

Viktor was going to skate to Partizan Hope and Mozart’s Sonata No.11. Both Yuri’s were forced out of the rink, to watch the Silver head skate.

He skated first to the piece by Mozart, pouring his soul onto it. The routine was quite hard, with triple axels, toe loops, camel toes, a single salchow, and many others. 

The others stared in awe, as Viktor skated for the first time to the program, his step sequence was a bit off, but otherwise it was a master piece.

Yakov stared proudly at the child, looking at him as he stood in the final pose. Viktor was panting and then collapsed to his knees, breathing loudly.

“That was amazing Viktor, but take it easy,” Yakov said as he stood and decalred that partice was over.

The younger Yuri quickly muttered his goodbye and rushed to the hospital. Viktor and Yuuri stayed at the rink, with Mari watching over them. 

Viktor kept doing complicated jumps, and he nailed them, while Yuuri simply slid through the ice looking at the other graceful skater.

Viktor then stopped, and skated besides the Japanese. Both of them skated besides each other not doing much, but the presence of each other was enough. 

Viktor looked down at the ice, and got an idea.

“Hey, Yuuri, have you ever seen pair ice skating?” Viktor inquired.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Yuuri replied tilting his head.

“Let’s try it!” Viktor, was actually excited to try, and he was looking forward to stop thinking about his current situation even for some hours.

“But it’s supposed to be done by a woman and a man!” Yuuri blushed as he spoke.

“So? It’s not like we are doing this professionally,” Viktor argued.

Yuuri nodded, and then took Viktor’s hands. Both of them were scarlet red as they skated trough the rink.

Sometimes Viktor would carry Yuuri, like they did in those routines, and sometimes the roles would be reversed.

When one dropped the other, hey would first ask if they were okay, and after they would fall on the ice laughing until their stomachs hurt.

Yuuri was glad to see Viktor smiling again, it was so delightful.

 

*.*  
…

 

Anastasia sat on the couch; she had locked Viktor in his room, so the boy could go out, even though he wanted to.

It was harsh but it was the only way to guarantee that her child wouldn’t go through what had happened before.

After seeing that, she promised to not let him hit her child anymore. Sure he’d tell Viktor insults, comment on how he wasn’t a real man, how he was an accident, and that it would   
be better if they gave him in adoption.

But, Viktor hadn’t been physically abused since that time; it was all thanks to Anastasia. She’d get the beatings, instead of Viktor, she would get hit instead, she did everything s   
Viktor could at least be okay physically.

And for the mental part, after her husband left, she’d go to Viktor’s room and tell him it was okay, that what he had said was lies, that he was delusional, that he was just   
rambling.

It eventually kept Viktor believing he was normal, but still it would hurt him even though he wouldn’t admit it.

The abuse had begun two years before Viktor was born. It was only physical and mental, but Anastasia knew she needed to do something after one night. It all went to hell.

She was woken up by the sound of folders being strongly left on her desk, it was Dr. Okukawa.

“Good morning?” Anastasia said as she rubbed her head and looked at her surroundings.

“It’s 7:37, Dr. Nikiforov,” The brunette replied.

“Oh, shit I had an appointment at 6:45,” The silver head stood up abruptly looking for her folders.

“I took care of it, we are all against with you working right now. Take the rest of the day off, will you? Sleep in one of the spare rooms,” The Japanese then waved goodbye and   
Anastasia stood there looking in awe.

Makkachin then pawed at her, whining and sticking his tongue out.

“I’ll take you for a walk okay?” Anastasia patted the dog, “ Maybe we can even go to a café.”

Anastasia grabbed her keys and left the hospital. She had to be wary. Unlike Viktor, Aleksei had a grip of information on her. Just like where she worked, her previous phone   
number, and much more. She was afraid of finding him on the streets.

She’d often told herself that she was just paranoid, and that she was exaggerating. She desperately wanted to see her son again but what if he was following her? HE would get to   
know where Viktor was in a flash.

After walking quite some time, she found a pet friendly café. The woman decided to go in the second floor, since there was basically no one there.

A barista, who looked her age, took her order.

The barista was a man. He had ginger hair; it was slightly long, not like his sons, but enough to make a small ponytail. He also had a beard that looked like it was just shaved. And   
his eyes were curiously brown just like a café.

He quickly went downstairs, and soon Anastasia was alone.

She remembered that night, the best and the worst of her entire life.

…

Anastasia was on the ground, being beaten by her husband once again, like always. She didn’t resist, she simply let him beta her up. Her nose was bleeding she was sure she had   
at least one broken rib, and had dotting bruises all over her.

‘You’ve grown accustomed to this haven’t you? You don’t even cry out in pain. I know what I’ll do,’ Aleksei growled as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up the stairs, until they got to their room.

He threw her on the bed, and then he started unbuckling his belt. He then pushed his pants a little low just enough for his groin to sprung free.

Aleksei pinned her to the bed, his hands trapping her wrists and forcing her to stop her movements.

She knew what was coming; she didn’t want to go through this. She was already broken for getting beaten, form the burns of cigarette; she had broken parts of her body. She   
wouldn’t let this happen, she couldn’t break anymore, and she just couldn’t.

Anastasia had enough she wasn’t going to be a subject of his abuse, she was ending this tonight.

The woman screamed in horror, and spat on his face. She then managed to hit him in the groin. Because of the force, he released her.

The woman scrambled out of her room, rushing to her son’s room. She tripped on the rug, but quickly stood up as she heard the shouts of pain of what she called husband.

As she ran towards the room, she heard the cries and shouts of worry of Viktor, who was screaming for his mother over and over again.

She unlocked the room, with a key that she hid, on a flower pot besides the entrance of Viktor’s room. She opened it and locked both of them in.

“Mama!” Viktor shouted as he lunged himself to his mother.

“Viktor, we’re getting out now,” Anastasia explained as she stood up carrying her child.

The shouts of Aleksei were getting louder, and he seemed to be breaking anything he had found on his path.

The woman opened the window that was on Viktor’s room, she let Viktor get out the window first, and she instructed him to go to the neighbor’s house and to ask for help.

It was snowing, it wasn’t a storm, it was just snowing heavily.

Anastasia quickly covered her child with enough clothes, to stand against the cold.

“I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!” The child shouted.

Aleksei commented something, but the other two couldn’t care less.

“VITYA! Please, if you do it we’ll be free!” She told her son looking intently at his eyes.

“BUT IF I LEAVE YOU HE’LL HURT YOU!”

“VITYA PLEASE! IF YOU DO THIS HE WONT HURT ME ANYMORE! HE WONT HURT US ANYMORE!”

The child hesitated, as tears flowed down his pudgy cheeks.

Aleksei broke the door open, and the woman pushed the child of the house, he slid down the roof and landed safely on the snow.

The man came closer and started to strangle his ‘wife’. He shouted how much of a bitch she was, about how she was a shitty wife. The woman had heard those insults over and over again, that she didn’t get offended by them.

The silver head started to choke, and she clutched the man’s hands strongly trying to push him away. Gasps broke free, signaling how fast she was losing her breath.

Anastasia struggled but managed to kick him again, and the she jumped out the window.

She wasn’t well covered, with only a large khaki sweater and black pants, but still she ran through the snow looking for her son.

Aleksei was out too, he had jumped just like her, and was chasing her down. She shouted for help and soon a figure came rushing towards them with a broom. It was one of the   
neighbors.

The neighbor jabbed the man with the broom, making him plop down to the snow groaning in pain.

Two voices were screaming at her, one of them was Viktor’s. The neighbor’s wife was running towards them, with blankets, and some jackets. Viktor shouted at the neighbor as   
Aleksei stood up ready to punch the man.

Both of the men fought rolling around in the snow, as the other three waited there hearing the sirens of the police resonate through the neighborhood.

Anastasia was kneeling, kissing Viktor on the cheeks, and forehead, as they were covered by various blankets. The neighbor’s wife covering them in more blankets, and she   
screamed at the police signaling were the man was at.

The police ran towards the fight, tugging them apart, and handcuffing Aleksei. He was then shoved inside one of the cars. They all saw it go away. 

Another police officer came near them to ask them about the situation, Anastasia answered every question. 

After the questions, the neighbors insisted for the now Nikiforov’s to stay in their house. Anastasia agreed, but before she went to the house, she walked towards the officer and   
said two things.

“Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что ублюдок получает гнить в тюрьме,” and then she continued, “Кроме того, когда я смогу развестись с этим человеком?”

…

"Ma’am?”

“Excuse me?”

Anastasia was woken up by the same barista who had taken her order. She sat up staright and looked ta the man who had kneeled in order to look at her face. 

“Ah, um, oh thank you,” Anastasia muttered as she covered her face in embarrassment, not only was she sleeping but she was crying too.

“Here,” The man gave her a handkerchief.

The silver head took it gladly and cleaned her tears away.

“Thank you um,” Anastasia squinted to look at his name tag, “Ricky?”

“Oh it’s nothing!” The red head chuckled nervously, “I hope everything gets better.”

Then Ricky went away, leaving her alone, with a sleeping Makkachin.

She took a big gulp of her coffee, not caring how it burned her tongue, she chugged it down in two gulps, and then she noticed how something was scribbled on her cup.

'Anastasia’ was written in delicate cursive letter besides a small drawing of a poodle, and then down in small letter she read, ‘If you’re interested call me: xx-xxx-xxx.’

The Russian chuckled, and the went to the door, and before she left she said,

“Hey , Ricky I’ll think about i!”

She left walking happily towards the hospital. She could try talking to him once the whole mess with Aleksei was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting more angsty than I though it would be, and there more coming! So you will probably suffer more.  
> Thank you for 70 kudos! I never thought I'd get that many! I really apprecaite it.
> 
> I would like to hera your opinions on the matter of Anastasia getting a Boyfriend/Girlfriend. Also next cahpter there will be mayor stuff happening
> 
> As always here's my tumblr: xxruizsaxx
> 
> Comments and Feed back are well appreciated!
> 
> Translations:  
> Кроме того, когда я смогу развестись с этим человеком?=Also, when can i divorce of that man?   
> “Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что ублюдок получает гнить в тюрьме,” = Please make sure the bastard gets rotten in jail,"


	10. Beware, it might not be over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Although the world is full of suffering, it's also full of overcoming of it."- Helen Keller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I might not be able to update the next week, since i have finals that week, and the next one two.   
> I'll try to, but if you don't see an update now you know why.
> 
> I'm also sorry for how bad is this cahpter. I went to two quinceaños this week and so was extremly tired.

A week had passed, and there was still no more news on Aleksei. Viktor was relieved; he started to worry less and less, but still reminded himself it didn’t necessarily mean that he was safe.

Since he was less preoccupied he got to enjoy the time that he was spending in Yuuri’s house more. They ate the delicious food that Yuuri’s mom cooked. And in the process 

Viktor got to learn more about Yuuri’s culture. Viktor was enthralled by how different was Japanese culture. In return Viktor would talk about Russia, and so they exchanged cultures.

Mari would take both of them to mall, or to the ice rink. Mari was always taking care of them. And Viktor liked her, she was nice and sarcastic. Viktor also noticed that Mari had a   
protective vibe on both of them.

Viktor assumed that his mother somewhat explained the situation to Mari and her parents. Mari would let them be far away from her, but when a sketchy person was near she focused purely on them, making sure nothing wrong happened.

Even though the situation was clam, Viktor’s mom would only call for some time and quickly hang up, mortified by the idea that Aleksei was tracking her phone calls. Viktor was   
still sad and worried about his mother.

Viktor and Yuuri were seated at the kotatsu, both of them with a paper and crayolas on the table. They were drawing, Viktor didn’t do it perfectly, but he enjoyed himself. Yuuri drew better than him, but told Viktor he was the one who drew best. They were both in silence but it wasn’t awkward. They trusted each other enough to be quiet, and not worry   
about the silence. It was as if they had met years ago, and were close friends.

“Hey Yuuri, did you have homework?” Viktor asked as he started coloring his drawing of Makkachin. 

“Only some math problems that Ms.Collins assigned, what about you?” Yuuri responded as he didn’t look up of his drawing.

“Ehhh. You’re so lucky! I got like 10 math problems form Mr. Kim and then an essay in technology by Mr. Ross!” Viktor whined as he placed his head on the table.

 

“You better make it now, I can help you If you’d like of course,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor nodded enthusiastically.

They were still in the kotatsu, but now making Viktor’s homework. Viktor wasn’t great in school. Don’t get him wrong, he did study and handed all of his home works but still he   
didn’t perform great in the tests. His mother understood that school wasn’t his best thing, but still motivated him to at least try to get a better great. 

Yuuri unlike Viktor was made for school, according to Viktor. Yuuri said he was average in school, and that was true, but still Viktor would say how cool his grades were. Yuuri would tell him to stop, but Viktor couldn’t stop complementing the Japanese.

After finishing they watched the TV together, ate dinner, and then went to sleep.

In the morning Yuuri woke up before Viktor, and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at Viktor’s sleeping face. 

With Viktor on his house, Yuuri felt more nervous and noticed that his little crush on the Russian was growing extremely fast. Every time he laughed, smiled or giggled Yuuri’s heart would give little jumps and butterflies in his stomach would stomp around. It wasn’t going away.

The raven pushed his thoughts aside, and decided to pick out clothes and clean his glasses. He then went out to the restroom where he got ready. Soon Viktor as also awake and needed to use the bathroom.

Viktor did his own business and got out of the bathroom with a high messy bun with casual sprouts of hairs popping out. Yuuri had to admit he looked adorable with that hairstyle.

They ate breakfast together, and Mari took them to school.

The day was average. Viktor and Yuuri parted ways at the school like always. Viktor would have class with Mr. Kim, Ms.Kornsfield, and Mr. Lenner and then he got to go on recess. 

The silver head tried to pay attention in the three classed but he couldn’t help but be bored.

In the recess the usual group of friends sat together and ate lunch. Viktor talked how he had a big competition in a week and that he had to travel to Seattle for it. They all cheered for him and wished him good luck. Then they talked about the classes they just had and how boring they were.

Viktor excused himself and went to the cafeterias restroom. Once he made it, they were closed for maintenance and so the Russian decided to go the nearest ones, which were located out of the cafeteria near the playground. 

He walked whistling a song for himself but a dark silhouette confused him. At first he thought it was a teacher, but he was wrong.

The person moved closer, and Viktor knew who it was. Aleksei.

Viktor took steps back and looked in pure terror.

“W-Why? Ho-How?!” Viktor asked as he tripped to the ground, falling on his butt.

“You don’t need to know. Now what did I say about that fag hair?” Aleksei chuckled as he took out a pair of scissors.

The man yanked the child by his hair, forcing him to stand up. Viktor yelped and shouted for help that earned him a harsh slap to his right cheek.

“Crying for help is also something fags do, Vitya,” The man scolded.

Viktor hated that Aleksei called him that, the only ones who could say it was his mother and Yakov! Not him!

Aleksei was about to cut a big chunk of the silver head, only to be stopped by a teacher.

Mr. Kim had grabbed the brunette’s hand that had the scissors, the teacher started twisting it, making the man groan and release Viktor.

Viktor quickly ran back up and saw Yuuri who was standing a little close.

The Japanese hugged him close, as he rubbed the others back attempting to calm him down.

“Sir, I’ve been informed of what relationship you have with your child and that you have no right to be near the Nikiforov family. Therefore I have called the Police, and I’m giving you up to them,” Mr. Kim calmly explained as he kept twisting the arm more and more.

Aleksei spit on the teacher’s face, and kicked his ankles, making the other release his grip. 

 

“Viktor, I’ll have to teach you another day but just you wait,” Aleksei laughed as he ran as fast as he could, but he was being followed by Mr.Kim who was quickly getting near the Russian.

The Russian man jumped the out of the school, and Mr. Kim was left looking at the wall the man had just jumped. 

He quickly rushed to the two children that were left standing. He kneeled and looked at Viktor’s eyes.

“Are you okay? I think it’s best if we call your mom and you go home where ever you’re staying,” Mr. Kim explained.

Viktor nodded as he let small tears stream down. Yuuri wiped the others tears away.

Anastasia quickly came to the school, hugging her child and reassuring him. The whole school was now making rumors about what happened and why the police where here. All of them were wrong and sounded straight out of a soap opera.

Viktor and Yuuri were taken home by Hiroko. The woman said it was best to stay home right now, but Viktor refused claiming he needed to go to skating practice because of his competition next week.

Hiroko doubted, but took the children to practice. Hiroko stayed at the practice watching over the two children. Yuri was also there and he was confused by Viktor’s nervousness. 

Every time someone talked about his father or something happened related to him happened he would get extremely nervous.

The silver head decided to swallow that nervousness and to focus on his skating routines. 

Once again he nailed them.

Viktor was ready to compete. This time he didn’t only do it for fun or because it was his passion. He’s show his father how good he was.

 

*.*

 

Viktor and Yuuri still went to school, but they were being watched by an adult at all times to prevent another accident.

Soon, it was time for Viktor leave Detroit for 4 days. He would be entirely safe. The Katsuki’s took him to the airport where he met Yakov. Yuuri hugged him pretty tight, and the Russian blushed as they hugged.

“Promise me you’ll win gold,” Yuuri extended his pinky.

“I’ll do it for you!” Viktor cheered as they shook their pinkies together, like Yuuri had showed him.

Then the Russians went away to their plane, and soon they were away from danger.

It was Saturday a day after Viktor’s flight, when hell came crashing down for the Katsukis. Mari and Yuuri were alone in the department, their parents left to buy groceries. 

Yuuri was in his room reading a book, when their doorbell wrung. Yuuri peeked through his door, and saw Mari opening the door.

“Hello, who are-“Mari stopped talking as the person outside jabbed a knife into her right side. Mari clutched her side, and groaned as she felt blood pour out of the wound.

Yuuri stared in horror, he hid in his room. He locked himself on the closet, closing his eyes and trying to calm his nerves.

It was the man who had attacked Viktor, Yuuri didn’t really know who he was and it didn’t matter. He was a bad person that was sure.

Steps were coming towards him, and Yuuri covered his ears. Tears were threatening to pour out, Yuuri was breathing heavily as he heard his door being opened. Rustling was heard and the man asked again and again ‘Where are you Vitya?’

And then he opened the closet’s door, Yuuri stared at what literally looked like Viktor’s eyes except for the missing spark that was replaced with pure hatred.

“Ah. You’re the guy who hugged Vitya yesterday. You must be a pussy too,” The man said as he took the knife out again, but before he could do anything Mari was behind him pulling the man backwards.

“Yuuri! Run out of the department and shout for help!” Mari shouted as she struggled fighting the man.

 

Mari watched as her little brother ran out of the room. Mari tried to tackle the man down, but it was hard since the other had a weapon.

Mari was kicked on the face and she stumbled backwards, she managed to deflect the other stab the man went for. The other went to the ground, and Mari dived to take the knife   
out of his grasp, which she did. 

“You little shit,” The other growled.

Mari stood up clutching her side with a hand, and with the other she had the knife.

Her opponent threw a punch on her face, making her trip into the closet , the punch had broken her nose and made her mouth start bleeding. 

She spat the blood out after she jumped to kick the man on his chest making him fall once again to the floor.

Yuuri rushed inside with a tall strong man who was their neighbor. Mari was then able to fall on her knees, clutching her wounds.

Yuuri rushed with a first aid kit, he took out a bandage to stop the bleeding before the paramedics came.

The neighbor was tying the other man, forcing him to stay still.

Mari was taken to the hospital, Yuuri with her.

Aleksei was taken to the police, and Hiroko and Toshiya went to the hospital to look after their children.

Meanwhile Viktor was about to skate to his first skating routine, Mozart’s Sonata No.11. He quickly moved with the music, letting himself skate freely. He ignored the amount of   
people who were watching him. He was skating for himself. When Viktor skated, he felt strong. It was something that always assured him, because of his natural talent. It made   
him feel safe. It was sensation that nobody could take away from him. Not even his damn father.

Viktor ignored his routine, and gave a quadruple toe loop, something Yakov had prohibited him to do. Viktor gave enough rotations and landed a little too harsh but it was enough for it to give him a good amount of points. The Russian grinned as the people roared in excitement and shock. He had done it. He would get a high score he was sure.

 

He did his ending pose and stared at the ceiling excitement and relief coming after a harsh couple of weeks.

Viktor skated to Yaov, who was proud but angered by Viktor’s boldness. 

Just as Viktor had thought, he got a 125.63 score.

Tomorrow he’d see if he would win the gold medal. He was so excited and Yakoc lend him a phone for him to call his mother. Viktor typed happily her number and then placed it in his ear.

“Yakov, hello. I’m sorry but I’m kind of busy,” Anastsia replied as the sound of things hfting was heard.

“Mama, it’s me Viktor!” Viktor chimed.

“Oh hi son! I’m a little busy I’m stiching up a patient be quick, oh and I also have good news for you and I,” The woman spoke fastly, and then a groan came out not from his mother, form the patient Viktor assumed.

“Well my routine went well I got 125.63, mom what good news?” Viktor inquired.

“We can go back home. Aleksei has been caught,” Anastasia said calmly but you could notice that she was trying to contain her happiness.

Viktor stared at the floor, and then tears of happiness came to him and he was wailing. Yakov was scared and asked if he was okay. Viktor nodded and he told his mother how   
happy he was and how relieved.

They hanged up, and Viktor explained to Yakov. 

The next day Viktor did even better. He managed to win the gold and return home safely.

Viktor returned and met his mother on the hospital. He was shocked to know that the Katsuki’s were here too and asked worriedly why.

Anastasia explained what had happened in his absence. Viktor felt bad for what had happened, but his mother told him that Mari was getting better and that her wounds weren’t that serious. 

Viktor went to the room and saw the whole family there. He talked to all of them and how he was sorry and that it was his entire fault.

The Katsukis argued with him, confirming that it wasn’t his fault; it was all over after all. The only thing that was missing was that the police would ask question to the Nikiforov’s about what happened here and in Russia. Hiroko, Toshiya, Yuuri and Mari had already answered with what they knew but Anastasia and Viktor would go tomorrow to the police office to do the procedure.

Viktor wnet out with Yuuri to get something form the bending machine, when Viktor plopped his medal into the Japanese’s neck.

“Huh?” Yuuri asked as he looked at the shiny medal.

“I told you I’d win gold for you! You can have it,” Viktor assured as he garbbe dthe water bottle the machine had disposed.

“But you won it!” Yuuri argued.

“But I’m giving it to you as a gift!” Viktor replied back.

Yuuri blushed and stared at the Russian who was smiling sheepishly.

 

*.*

 

Viktor and Anastasia were at the police station. They had answered all the realted questions, and they were ready to leave until a police officer stopped them, and explained that   
Aleksei had the right to one thing before being taken to prison and he wished to speak to his family. The police reassured them it would only be a minute, and so they complied.

Anastasia and Viktor were sitting down in a separate room, the only thing that allowed them to see Aleksei was the big window in the middle.

The man was handcuffed and was dressed in the typical orange clothes. He was forced to sit down and then he begun talking.

“You did it. I’m behind the bars again. But you know, that won’t stop you from being the people who you are. Anastasia, you are still the same weak woman, who I met, and I’m sorry to inform you but you will never be able to be as good as a male doctor. You will probably still have those nightmares in which you see beating you for how shitty you are as a wife,” He rambled.

“And you Viktor. You’re still a pussy. Hugging another boy for him to comfort you? That’s pathetic! And that hair! You look more like a woman than your own mom. What a shame! I bet you will still be that fucking pussy-ass bitch you are! You fucking ice skate for god’s sake! Really Viktor you are a disappointment as a man-“ Before Aleksei could continue he was pulled out by two police officers.

 

Aleksei was behind bars. 

 

He would never be back. 

 

But the damage was done.

 

 

And it would take a long time to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major agnst and Fluff coming up!  
> Also expect to see family interactions with Viktor, Anastasia, and Makkachin.
> 
> I promise it will be all happy for the next couple of chapters. ( ;) )
> 
> And for those agnst lovers, don't worry there will be major stuff after the fluff chapters are done!
> 
> Comments and Feedback are well appreciated!
> 
> Talk to me in Tumblr: xxruizsaxx


	11. Shimmers of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have corected my mistakes. I'm sorry it took me so much time, but with exams on the way I couldn't write at all.  
> You'll notice it's a small change, but still it wasn't coherent with the story.  
> I'll make sure not to have more mistakes like this.

Viktor finally got to be back into his house, and finally saw Makkachin again. Viktor had to admit he wanted to still be at Yuuri’s house, but he was also desperate to be in his house with his mother.

After meeting Aleksei for the last time, the Nikiforov’s went straight into their house and spent the day isolated. Anastasia took the day of and decided to spend it completely with her son.

Viktor and Anastasia where on the couch watching a comedy movie, snacks littered the table of the living room, both of them wore their sleepwear, and Makkachin was eating the remaining’s of the snacks.

Viktor wasn’t really enjoying the movie; he was more focused on what Aleksei had said early that day. He was quiet and wasn’t commenting much, his mother noticed and asked if he was ok, or if he wanted to do something else.

The little Russian quickly responded and flashed a fake smile, slightly reassuring his mom.

After that Viktor was remembering all.

What if his father was right?

No, that’s not it.

He is right.

It was disgusting how Viktor was. Wanting another boy to hug him, wanting another boy to reassure him, and how dare Viktor, he liked the boy for goddamn sake.

It was right, those comments were right, the mean things his father said.

He was a weakling, he was not a man.

He was like they say a fag.

That word made Viktor’s stomach churn, and it was making Viktor gag.

Anastasia immediately looked at her side once she heard the gag, staring at her son.

Viktor threw up, to the floor, his hair got in the way and it was now sticky with the vomit.

 

Anastasia dashed to the kitchen getting a cup of water, and a mop.

She kneeled to offer the glass of water to the child, and then she mopped the floor quckly before Makkachin started to sniff it.

Viktor was in the couch, looking at floor.

“Vitya, we need to clean your hair, I’ll help you stand up,” The woman reassured as she took Viktor’s arms and tried to stand him up. Viktor sat down forcefully and shoutd at her,

“I CAN DO IT MYSELF! I’M A MAN!” 

Makkachin flinched at the noise, and scooted towards the backyard.

Viktor covered his mouth in shock; he couldn’t believe he had just shouted at his mom. His mom! His mother, the one who was everything but mean to him, the one who   
managed to save him from even more suffering, the one who paid for all the expenses as they moved to the US, the one who took various jobs to have enough money for him to   
eat.

Viktor couldn’t help it, he cried again. He is a pussy, he is a fag, his nothing like a real man.

“Viktor, make me a favor and look me in the eyes,” Anastasia said as she sat on the ground looking up at the small Russian.

Viktor shook his head, as he closed his eyes and let the tears start staining the sofa.

“Viktor, please. Look at me,” The woman commanded but still with a sweet loving tone.

Viktor slowly opened his eyes, and saw his mother.

“I know that your father said really got into you. I know how it has hurt you, but I’m here. I’m wise unlike your father. He wasn’t right. He isn’t right. Hear me, Vitya. You don’t have   
to act like a man. The only thing that makes you a man is that you say you are one, you’re a boy, and if you feel like it you are a man. It doesn’t matter how you talk, how you act,   
who you love, how your hair is. Nothing matter, and it will never determine if you are man,” Anastasia looked intently at his eyes.

“But what about those mean people? They said the same things about that! And what about what he said to you?” Viktor croaked out, between his sobs.

“I told you about those people. They aren’t true. They just ramble about things because they don’t like them. It doesn’t mean it’s incorrect. You already know my opinion on who you are. I’ll give you a tip. You don’t care about what other say. If you are happy and comfortable with how you are, and it doesn’t harm anybody then be it. Don’t let others opinions control you. And for me, I’m okay. I’m okay as long as you are,” Anastasia hugged his son. 

They stayed like that. 

Viktor had his head buried in the side of her neck, sobbing, and wailing. His mother patted him on the back and ran her hands through his hair. Makkachin eventually joined lying behind Viktor and started licking his back.

“I know what will cheer you up,” Anastasia pulled away and stared at her son. She ruffled his hair, and then stood up looking for something.

Viktor patted Makkachin and waited for his mother.

She went back into the living room in sports clothes, and she had a one strap backpack with her.

“We are going somewhere else, we’ll take Makkachin with us,” Anastasia opened the door, and Viktor followed.

His mother had walked them into the ice rink, Viktor had expected it but still he appreciated how nice his mother was.

Viktor entered quickly and he changed his shoes into his skating ones. He didn’t change or anything, he just went inside and started doing laps.

Anastasia was tying her laces, as she watched Viktor prepare for a jump.

Viktor landed a little wobbly, but it didn’t matter.

Right now, he wasn’t skating for anyone, it was for himself.

His mother joined, but she didn’t do complex jumps, she did the basics.

The silver head child smiled, he remembered teaching his mother those jumps.

On Viktor’s first birthday in Detroit, he had no friends. And so couldn’t throw a party, instead his mother took him to a faraway rink that was deserted but was gorgeous. 

They skated the whole day there, and so Anastasia had gotten bored of just doing laps. Viktor had asked if she wanted to learn to jump, and the results were hilarious.

It was one of the days Viktor treasured the most.

Viktor kept skating, he skated every single routine he remembered, imagining the music playing, trying to remember how it was when he performed them.

He was so focused he didn’t notice his mother was out of the rink talking to Yuri Plisetsky.

“Yuri, hi! How are you doing? “Anastasia asked to the blonde.

“I’m okay thank you,” The small one muttered.

“Why are you here alone at such late hour?” The woman asked again.

“Grandpa isn’t getting any better, and Mama didn’t have time to take me to the rink, so I came alone,” The boy whispered.

“I’ll talk to your Mama, maybe you can skate with Viktor when you need it. You’re like Vitya, you use skating as a way to calm yourself,” The silver head explained as she looked   
towards the ice, looking at Viktor who was spinning in a camel toe.

Yuri lightened up but then tried to play it off, by frowning.

“Go on, skate,” The oldest Russian gestured the ice rink.

Anastasia was now seated on the spare benches, looking at both of them skating, like they were in their own worlds.

After 4 hours, Anastasia took Yuri into his house, and talked a little to the kid’s mom. Then she went back to the ice rink to take Viktor home.

Both of the Russians were tired and each one was going to their room until Viktor spoke.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

His mother smiled.

“It’s okay Viktor. I just want you to love yourself,” She kissed him in the forehead and then she went to her room.

Viktor slept like a baby that night.

Soon they went back into schedules.

Anastasia would style Viktor’s hair, he would go to school, she would go to work,etc.

Viktor was having pleasant days, and he also bought a small mechanical pencil for Mr. Kim.

Viktor was practicing jumps, Yuri besides him practicing a step sequence, when he noticed he didn’t know Yuuri’s birthday.

After practice ended, and the kids were walking home he asked.

“Oh my birthday? It’s on November 29. What about yours?” Yuuri replied.

“Mine is on December 25,” Viktor answered.

“It’s on Christmas! That’s so cool!” The raven exclaimed.

“In Russia we don’t really celebrate it and I’m not religious,” Viktor continued.

“I’m not religious either, but I like the decorations and the whole spirit it brings.”

“Yeah the whole spirit is pretty nice. Maybe this year I can convince my mother of not only putting a Santa Claus sign on the door.”

Yuuri chuckled, and Viktor giggled.

Soon they parted ways, and each was in their own house.

“I’m home,” Yuuri announced.

“Welcome back,” Mari greeted as she was seated in the kotatsu wearing a tank top, and so her bandages were revealed.

“It still hasn’t healed?” Yuuri asked as he saw the bandages.

“It’s progressing, nothing I can’t deal with,” Mari grinned.

Yuuri went to his room, and started making his homework. He finished it quickly, and he then read a book. It was one about a knight who went in mighty adventures, he slayed   
dragons, rescued entire kingdoms, and fought against evil.

Yuuri liked reading about these stories, but in his mind he’d change it a little. For example he once began changing main character to himself. He also imagined that Viktor was his partner.

Yuuri had a slight tendency to daydream about Viktor. He’d imagine that when they were older they would be together, and that they would kiss, and how they would be happy together.

Unfortunately, Yuuri was convinced it would never happen because Viktor probably liked girls.

But deep inside Yuuri wished for Viktor to be like him, for them to be together.

He’d get really flustered when he thought about this, not wanting to think more about it, but then he’d continue.

Yuuri also was sad for Viktor. From what he could conclude, his father wasn’t nice with him or his mother. 

But Yuuri convinced himself that he would make Viktor happy. 

And today he learned more information about Viktor.

He knew his birthday, and so he was thinking about what to gift him. Sure there was a lot of time left, but still he couldn’t help but start thinking.

*.*

It was November, to be precise a week before Yuuri’s birthday. Viktor was in the shopping mall looking for something to give to Yuuri. 

His mother said that they should buy Yuuri something big, since he was such a nice person, and that would flatter Yuuri. She was also going to buy something for his family since   
they were the nicest people they had ever met.

Viktor knew that Yuuri liked to read ,skate and occasionally draw, so he was looking for something related.

Anastasia suggested something like coloring markers, a new book, or various colors.

Viktor eventually decided to buy him a book. He remembered that Yuuri read to him when he was staying at his house. Yuuri had explained which kind of books were his favorites, and Viktor remembered clearly which were his favorite genre, author, and series.

They bought him a book, one that had various fairytales. He would give it to the raven when he had his birthday party.

The party would be quite simple, it would be at the park, and only Yuuri’s friends would go. That meant that those who ate lunch with them, and Yuuri ha talked how he became   
friends with his neighbor’s daughter so she was invited as well.

Both Russians went home, spending time together since his mother last day had an extreme operation that left her restless, so she had the day off.

They were now in the backyard, the older lying down almost asleep, as Viktor played with Makkachin throwing the ball at him.

“Mama,” Viktor begun.

“What is it?” Anastasia sat up and looked at him.

Viktor was now just petting Makkachin, while he did this he asked,

“Mom, I’ll be 14 next year,” Viktor stated.

His mother nodded, she was little weirded out by the statement, but still paying attention.

“Should I tell people about my preference?” The boy asked cautiously.

“Preference?” Anastasia asked as she scratched her head, “ Oh you mean about you being gay? You don’t have to be afraid of the word.”

“I know, still I just have to get used to it.”

“If you want to tell some, go ahead. But please be careful, you’re getting older and people sometimes get meaner. I don’t want you to tell someone who will bother you for that.”

“Mama, I have to confess that I have already told someone.”

“WHAT?!”

“Don’t panic! I told Chris and he was totally okay he told his cousin is gay,” Viktor whined as he plopped down to the grass.

“Thank God. I just want you to be careful. It’s not like people shouldn’t know about it. Just beware and choose carefully.”

“It’s just ugh! I feel like I need to tell someone other than you.”

“It’s okay. Just be careful.”

Viktor now laid in the ground, letting Makkachin attack him with kisses and licks. In response Viktor giggled and the laughed as they increased.

Anastasia looked at the scene fondly.

“Viktor, when is your next competition?” Anastasia asked as she stood up to fetch Makkachin a stick.

“Oh. I forgot to tell you Yakov wants me to debut in the next Junior World Championships. At first he wanted me to do it when I was 13, but he was busy with another skater,” The   
boy looked up, as Makkachin hurried for the stick.

“Eh? No way. Viktor, I’d like to ask you something,” Anastasia looked over to Makkachin.

“Yes?” Viktor asked gulping in nervousness.

“I notice you don’t like school. Before you get excited I’m not going to take you out,” Anastasia said as she saw Viktor beamed and then sigh, “If you do well in the championships,   
and if you’d like, you could be a professional ice skater. You’d still attend school, at lead until you’re 18.”

Viktor’s whole body lightened up and he threw himself to his mother, knocking her to the round as he hugged her intensely.

“Really? Thanks! That’s great because I’m not good at school,” Viktor exclaimed in happiness.

“Yeah I noticed. That doesn’t mean that you can slack off. Da?” Anastasia remarked.

“Da!” Viktor beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Feedback are well appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr: xxruizsaxx


	12. Author's note

Hello. 

I wanted to inform everyone that I'll stop writing this story. I just lost the inspiration to do it. I' have another story idea, and I'll see if I can keep it going. 

I won't erase this story but I'll put it like it has ended.


End file.
